Marry You
by PantsofLove
Summary: Draco and Hermione as head boy and head girl, but their prejudices quickly dissolve. Based on ideas from listening to Bruno Mars' "Marry You."  Canon mostly, but not epilogue compliant. Rated M for Some language, smut, and alcohol. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Train of Events

**I own nothing but this plot. J.K. Rowling is the genius, and if I were her I'd be out buying myself a house and a car, not writing fanfiction. Nor am I the gorgey (gorgeous) Bruno Mars. I wish I wrote that song.**

**It is presently rated M+ for lemons, language and alcohol use.**

**The first section of the chapter is in the future!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Draco sat on the Head's sofa, staring into the fire out of boredom as a wild idea popped into his mind.

"Hey, Granger?"

"Mmm?" She asked as she didn't look up from reading _Hogwarts a History_ for the millionth time.

"I'm bored, let's go do something. Monte Carlo, Dubai perhaps..."

She finally lifted her eyes off the page and looked into his eyes. She could see the glimmer of mischief alive and well as she gazed into those grey orbs. "What? What are you talking about Mafloy?"

He stood up and playfully paced back and forth in front of her, then pointed out the window. "It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do..."

"Draco, I'm quite happy with my-"

"Hermione, let's go get married!" He interrupted.

"WHAT?" The "sacred text" that was _Hogwarts a History_ dropped to the floor with a resounding thud.

* * *

Hermione stepped through Platform 9 ¾ alone, for what she knew would be her last time as a student. The throngs of people chattering around her, various familiars were hooting and meowing, as smoke bustle up from the Hogwarts Express. She straightened her jumper and Head Girl badge, then climbed aboard the train. Her mind wandered to the memories of all that had occurred this last summer.

After the war ended, The Golden Trio had spent a few weeks repairing Hogwarts and burying their dead. When that was squared away, and they had talked to the the Ministry, via new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, given their "full story" (or as close as they would get without revealing anything too personal) to Xenophilius Lovegood for the The Quibbler, Hermione retrieving her parents from Australia and restoring their memories, etc. Harry and Ginny got back together and were attached at the lips. Ron and Hermione likewise, gave their relationship a whirl.

It was fun at first, they were enjoying not worrying so much about each other and Harry. All that freedom led to them snogging like crazy. Hermione often feeling like she had been kissing a whelk, but reminding herself how much she loved Ron. Their relationship did progress somewhat quickly physically, mostly awkward groping, rubbing against each other, and in Ron's case "arriving early", causing wet spots on his trousers. After this happened, Ron would scuttle off, red as a tomato, and Hermione would be left alone, unsatisfied. Ron never took her out on dates, and got insulted when she offered to pay. What really made them break up was Hermione's realization that they only really got together because it was expected of them.

Hermione had been sifting through some of her old school things and found her journals that chronicled everything she and her friends had been through. She'd had crushes on both Harry and Ron, but neither of them were for her. She was merely turning 18 after all, she didn't have to worry about finding her soulmate for quite some time. Her only concern was how often she'd be harassed about it since most witches and wizards married rather young. Ron didn't take the break-up too well, but he was more cross with the fact that he had been dumped. He didn't talk to her with anything but contempt for the rest of the summer.

Hermione and Harry spoke up for the Malfoy's at their trial so that they could help to at least mildly redeem them. As foolish and cruel as they had been, they did switch to the side of the Order and their allies before the end of the war. The Malfoy's would be placed in the "muggle appreciation" aspect of parole. It was better than the alternative, losing their family heirlooms and fortune along with a prison sentence.

In the whirlwind that was preparing for school, the rest of the summer passed quickly. She had a lot of fun with Harry and Ginny when they didn't make her want to vomit from their lovey-dovey coupleship. (In truth she was mildly envious of what they had.) Harry and Ron started with their respective careers of Auror training and running Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (with George), while Ginny and Hermione decided to go back to school.

Hermione sighed as she came back to her present reality. She sat in her semi-private cabin towards the front of the train, waiting for the Head Boy so that they could start making rounds.

* * *

Draco walked down the isles of the train, thinking about how few of the older Slytherin's had returned to school this year. Many having been killed, arrested, in hiding, or moved out of the country so that they didn't have to deal with the immense prejudices against pure-bloods. Pansy was just about the only Slytherin that Draco knew very well, and she was a snobbish slag. They had been together from 3rd to 5th year, but when his task came up in 6th, he didn't have time for a relationship. Even though they had lost their virginity to each other, Draco had no desire to pick things up where they left off. She only wanted him for his family status and the fortune that came with it. Draco was quite alone in the world except for his mother. Although, that was much like his life had been for the past 2 years.

He came up upon the Head's cabin and wasn't even remotely surprised at who the Head Girl was. Before he walked in, he surveyed her appearance. Gone was the thin and war-worn girl of a few months ago. She was lean, but healthy. In truth, from top to bottom, she was gorgeous. Her hair had tamed, her teeth were perfect, and she had a perfect hourglass shape (with a lovely amount of extra sand in all the right places). Draco stifled a chuckle and walked in. This could be a fun year.

* * *

Hermione had been reading a comedic muggle novelette when she heard the cabin door slide open. She gently set her book down and lifted her head to see who the head boy could be.

"Hello Granger," he greeted with his notorious smirk.

"Malfoy?" she stated in shock.

He chuckled, "You expecting someone else?" He pointed to his Head Boy badge.

"I know you were basically exonerated, but I am a little surprised. Maybe McGonagall, sees something in you..."

"...that nobody else does?" he finished her incomplete sentence. "Well, you may be the first to say so, but you won't be the last." She smiled and he couldn't help but smile as well.

They were silent for a couple of minutes. Hermione discreetly observed his appearance, the thin boy he was, had become a well-defined man. His muscles were barely hidden behind his black t-shirt and complimentary jeans. She noticed that he was a little less pale and gaunt than he has been during the war, but then again, he was always pale. She couldn't hold back her soft laughter.

Draco noticed and looked at her. "What's funny?" The corner of his lips turned up slightly.

Hermione was amazed and how well, civil he was being. He did have a nice smile, especially when he wasn't mocking her.

"Oh nothing, funny book." She chuckled nervously as she told a white lie.

"What sort of book is it? Muggle?"

"Er, yeah, it's a silly teen book about this young girl, about 14, as she has silly NORMAL teen adventures and messes about rather hilariously with her friends." She cleared her throat, realizing she had rambled a bit.

"Sounds like a laugh, normal lives don't exist Granger." He smirked again. He really likes doing that, she thought. Hermione laughed softly.

"You're telling me, Malfoy! Oh, we should go make rounds. Would you check out the back half, I'll check the front?" A smile played across Draco's lips, there could easily be a double meaning to her words.

"Yeah, sure. See you later then," he decided was a better reply than a casual innuendo. As they stood up from their seats the train lurched forward when it started and Hermione fell on top of Draco.

While she struggled to get up, Draco said, "At least take me to dinner first, Granger," with a wink. When he walked off, she couldn't help but notice how shapely his bum was in those trousers. She shook her head. No, she didn't want to do that, quickly blaming it on hormones. Although the Dark Lord was dead, it looked as though her year wasn't going to be dull.

* * *

**Alright lovies, there it is. The first chapter ****of my first published fic ever! Please go easy on me. Hope you liked it. I'm all for suggestions, corrections, and kind constructive criticism. Laters!**

**The Pants.**


	2. Chapter 2 Speaking of Devils

**After getting 3, lovely, encouraging reviews. (Thank you thank you.) I decided to spoil you with a second chapter. You're in luck that my writers block hasn't hit yet darlings. **

**WARNING: I hope you like some lemon juice, cause there is some in this chapter.**

**LOL. My husband just asked if I'm making softcore porn... you be the judge.**

**Again: I am not J.K. Rowling, love the characters/world to death, but they are not mine. *tear* I'm not Bruno Mars either, I imagine he's probably asleep or porking someone.**

* * *

After Hermione finished her patrols on the train, she changed into her school robes and invited Ginny back to the Head's cabin. She had to talk to someone about what was going on.

"Hello 'Mione, what did you want to talk about?" Ginny said as she closed the cabin doors behind her.

"Well, y'know Malfoy? He's acting erm... differently."

"Different how? I mean he's always been unusual. Bloody gorgeous though!"

Hermione laughed. Good ol' blunt Ginny Weasley. "Well I mean, he's... nice. I mean he's sort of supposed to be under ministry law, but he doesn't seem to be having problems with it."

"Maybe he's being 18? More grown up, y'know?"

"Yeah I guess..."

"Speak of the devil," Ginny said as Draco walked in.

"Oh hullo, little Weaslette," Draco smirked. "How's your darling boyfriend?"

"Ha, Ha, Malfoy. He's lovely thank you very much, how's your boyfriend?" Ginny teased.

Mafloy chuckled playfully, "I'm not arsey-versey like your brother Weasley. That's true right Granger?" He winked again.

'Damn his winking!' thought Hermione.

"Well no, he's just a prat."

"Ooh strong words for your lover, Granger. I thought you two would be married by now and popping out his ginger babies, no offense Weasley."

"No... He and I..." As Hermione spoke, Ginny noticed Malfoy giving Hemione the 'elevator look.'

"-None taken Malfoy, he's a tosser." Ginny interrupted.

Draco laughed out loud. "This is fun. We should make fun of your brother more often."

"If it happens, it happens." Ginny turned to Hermione, "Well, I better get changed. See you two later." She snuck Hemione a suggestive wink and tilted her head at Malfoy. Hermione smiled and shook her head in light disapproval as Ginny left. As the doors clicked closed, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"Dra- Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being civil and, dare I say, nice to me?"

"Well, I kinda of have to be for a few reasons... The whole you saving my arse bit is a good one I think. And my sentence of required "muggle education" will be extended if I were to even use the "M-word". But I'm sure you have an extensive knowledge of that." Hermione remembered that the Ministry decided to use what the Death Eaters/Snatchers had done with the word "Voldemort". The 'Taboo' had been applied to the word Mudblood, so that those working on "Muggle Education" would receive more severe punishment if they spoke the word. As part of "Muggle Education" they also had an hour of muggle music every day on the Wireless.

"And the other reason?"

"Oh, erm... I guess there isn't one." Draco lied. ''Cause you're a bloody boner on a plate!' he thought. "I'm going to go change before," 'I jump you!' "...before we get there. Laters."

Hermione had a puzzled look plastered look on her face as she stared at the door.

* * *

After dinner, and giving the prefects their assignments to guide the first years, Hermione retired to the Head's common room. She had nothing to do but write down her responsibilities and expectations for the year, unfortunately a certain blond plagued her thoughts.

Why was he so fit (aka hot)? It wasn't fair that this boy... young man, who had tortured her for her formative years, was now... nice? Civil yeah, that's great. Afterall, they had duties at school and McGonagall had high expectations of them.

As she was buried in her thoughts, she didn't hear Draco enter or the sound of his footsteps. He eased his hands just above her shoulders and...

"Raaaaaahhrrrr!"

"AHHHHH! SWEET MERLIN!" She screamed, "DRACO!" Damn that devil of which I speak!

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." He smiled 'bloody gorgeously'.

"Sound of what, my scream?"

"No. My name. Nobody but my parents call me by my name anymore."

"Oh," she replied with pity. "Do you want me to..."

"Well only when you feel like it erm... Hermione." Her heart started pounding in her chest.

"I can, at least on special occasions Malfoy." It was her turn to smirk as she walked to bed.

It was now, as she walked to her room, that Draco checked out her arse. 'Not. Bad. I need to talk her into that dinner.' Draco walked to his room to examine the décor. It was silver and green, much like his previous room, but the bed was larger, with a dresser and a writing desk. He opened a door to see that it was a bathroom, which he assumed connected to Hermione's room as well. He closed the door, pulled out his wand, locked both doors from his side, and sat on the bed.

Try as he might, he couldn't get the thought of her fitted jumper and skinny jeans out of his mind. He might like to see what was under those clothes... blood-purity be damned! He started imagining what her body up against his would feel like. So warm and fitting perfectly to his. His cock stiffened. Oh no... oh yeah. He fantasized about her coming to his room and straddling him where he was. She would kiss his neck and grind against his hips. He slowly rubbed the outside of his pants, and unzipped his fly. He unbuttoned his jeans and thought about her doing it instead of him. He slipped his hardon out of his tight green boxer briefs and accio'd his lube, then casted a silencing charm in his room. Once he put the lube on, he started gently stroking the tip. He bet that she'd be a sexy little minx.

"Ooooh," he groaned. He cupped his balls as he started slipping up and down the full shaft. He stroked harder and harder as he thought about peeling off layers of her clothes, touching and kissing every last part of her body. He would lay her on the bed, spread her legs and fuck her brains out. He was stroking as fast as he could now, getting closer and closer. Thinking of her breasts bouncing as he pounded her.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione!" He exclaimed as he came the hardest he had while pleasing himself. He stroked until his orgasm finished out, then grunted as it stopped. He scourgified the mess, and went to bed with a smile on his face. He needed to change that girls mind about him indeed.

* * *

You like?

Pants-Out


	3. Chapter 3 The Only Exception

**You're welcome for the lime. I had Mr. Pants read it and he said it was realistic. Haha! As you may now see, I'm an insomniac. So... 3rd chapter in less than 10-ish hours.**

**Sorry my chapters are short, J.K. Rowling did most the work for me you see. ;-) She owns these people. Credit for title/motivation goes to Buno Mars and credit for the song in this chapter goes to Paramore.**

**Tuck in!**

* * *

As days and weeks passed, Draco and Hermione kept their mild flirting and general friendliness. He never really hated her, he was merely motivated to ridicule her based on her once believed "blood impurity". It all seemed so foolish now. She was brilliant, sexy. What was there to make fun of? Draco felt that he basically owed her his life, so he tried to be the the most helpful Head Boy he could be. He was generally on time and was pretty fair at docking points from students who broke curfew, no matter what house they were in. However on this Thursday, he was a little late for his Head Boy duties, after practicing Quidditch drills. He ran upstairs to the Heads' quarters, hoping Hermione wouldn't be angry with him and stifle what progress they had made in their friendship. He rounded corners as quickly as possible, finally reaching where Hermione was standing, right outside their common room.

"Malfoy! We're going to be late for patrols! I don't want to run into another dung bomb."

"Granger, what is my name?" He asked her as the started walking down the halls.

"Uh-uh Mr. Malfoy, I reserve that for when you're not being a twit. Otherwise known as late."

"But I had Quidditch practice." The name Mr. Malfoy could grow on him though, it sounded kind of hot.

"I'll never understand why boys love that sport so much."

"Well it's only THE best sport ever."

"Are there many other wizarding sports?" She challenged.

"Well not really."

"Exactly."

"C'mon Hermione, I bet I could find a sport you like." Why did her name sound so delicious coming from his mouth?

"Hmm... thinking... dancing! Dancing is a sport." Hermione laughed pleasantly.

"Well, even though I don't consider that a sport, I'll have you know, us Malfoy's are well versed at all forms of fine dancing. And perhaps a couple unrefined ones." Draco smiled widely. "How about a dance, right here?"

"Now? In this hallway? And besides, there's no music."

"Well, you know how I have to listen to the wireless at least an hour a week for muggle education? I happen to have it on me..." he offered.

"I guess a dance won't hurt. It won't put our patrols off by much."

"Woah-ho-ho. Rebellious Granger!" He teased as he pulled out the radio. "Let's see what's on. I can lead no matter what it is." He winked as he played with the station knobs to find something to dance to. The tune started with a light acoustic guitar strumming.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry..."_

"Ready? Slow dance or Waltz?" He wanted to see how skilled she was.

"_And curse at the wind,"_

"Waltz." She smiled nervously as her cheeks flushed. Which would be more embarrassing? To former enemies slow dancing close together? Or Waltzing erm, professionally. Yeah, that's it.

"_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it."_

Draco framed his arms perfectly and waited for her to take his hand. Hermione gently held his left hand and placed her left hand on his shoulder. Her touch was soft, and made his chest feel warm, like being happily suffocated.

"_And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget,_

_And that was the day that I promised that I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist."_

"Ready?" She nodded. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..." Hermione felt like she was touching lightning, but it was the best feeling she'd ever had.

"_But Darlin' you are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception."_

As they glided together in the hall, Hermione was in awe of how graceful and gentle Draco could be, all the while leading her with strength and confidence. She'd never felt this safe and relaxed with him before. She trusted his movements like she trusted her heart to beat.

"_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts,_

_And we've got to find other ways, to make it alone or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance,_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness._

_Cause none of it was ever worth the risk."_

As Draco looked at her, he knew he was in trouble. Every word that had be sung applied to how he'd always felt about her. Even as a kid, he knew she was a remarkable witch. He admired and hated how brilliant she was, while still being so kind and caring. But now he knew, that that hatred and admiration had crumbled and become infatuation, maybe even love.

"_Well you are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception."_

"Hermione, I..." Draco gently grazed his hand across her cheek, and tucked her hair behind her ear. He rested his forehead on hers. Hermione could feel the intimate warmth of his breath on her face and could barely keep her eyes open. Draco took a deep breath and rested his nose just to the side of hers, his lips mere millimeters away from hers.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't, let go of what's in front of me here,_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up,_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."_

He couldn't restrain himself any longer and caressed his lips against hers. A happy sigh escaped her lips, which caused blood to flow away from Draco's brain and down to his groin. He gently increased the pressure of the kiss, then pulled away with a quick, soft peck.

"_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,"_

"I better patrol the dungeons... erm, keep the radio with you, I'll get it later." Hermione watched him walk away and touched her lips with her fingertips, her face was completely flushed. Shocked that they kissed, shocked that he left her stupefied without even casting the spell. She stared blankly down the hall until he was out of sight.

_"And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."_

* * *

After Hermione had climbed in bed, she couldn't sleep. That kiss had made her mind go a million miles (or kilometers if you prefer) per minute, which, believe it or not was much more than usual. She had never felt that way before with just a kiss. She had kissed a few boys, Krum, Cormac, and Ron. None had stirred her emotions as Draco had. Oh dear, she had to tell Ginny.

* * *

**Again, sorry they're all so short. So... opinions... I have some ideas, but how long until I should get to the bit that I teased you with at the beginning of the story?**

**Love you all,**

**Pantalones**


	4. Chapter 4 From Red to Green

**LOVE my reviewers. You guys make me smile. I periodically stroke my ego and check what you all have said. :-D I reward you with another chapter, my muses! The more you review, the more I write. Bwahaha.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Bruno Mars, or Forgetting Sarah Marshall, but they all make me happy.**

* * *

A week later, Hemione and Ginny had settled into the Three Broomsticks for their Hogsmeade weekend, and purchased butterbeers. Hermione told Ginny everything that happened.

"He did what?" If Ginny's jaw wasn't attached to her skull, it would've clattered to the floor. "Well, 'Mione you are pretty, I don't blame him. And he's bloody gorgeous!"

"Oh Merlin he is." Hermione flushed.

"How was the uh, kiss?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

Hermione sighed, "It was the best kiss I've ever had, and it was only a gentle kiss. It was so romantic."

"Gods Mione, now what?"

"I have no clue Gin." She tried to make sense of her feelings, but she couldn't. She needed to think of anything but that kiss. "How is Harry... and Ron?" Oh shite, what would they say if they knew. "Oh and don't tell them please?"

"No worries 'Mione. Harry is great, he's planning on meeting me here later. Ron's coming along as well, I think he wants to talk to you."

"Good or bad?"

"I dunno, I think he's at least in a slightly better mood since he spoke to you last."

"More like harassed." Hermione was facing the entrance of the pub, she heard the entrance bells chime as the The Slytherin Prince entered. "Ohmigod. There he is, he's looking right at us."

Draco walked up to the bar and ordered a butterbeer. Once he got his frothy drink, he headed over to their table.

"May I join you both? Everywhere else is full," He asked politely.

"Yes, of course Draco." Hermione scooted in.

"Excellent. How has your Hogsmeade visit been ladies? Getting dress robes for the Yule Ball?" McGonagall had reinstated the Yule ball for "frivolity" as she had once told them in forth year. She thought it would help promote house unity, as it was required that you be asked by a member of a different house. It was only open to 4th years and up, but McGonagall also allowed students who elected not to attend this year to go.

"Well I am. Harry asked me since the opposing house rule doesn't apply to graduates or in his case... dropouts." Ginny smiled. "Hermione has been asked by Cormac McLaggen, but hasn't answered him yet."

"You've got to be kidding me, he's repeating his 7th year for the 3rd time!" Draco mocked while the girls giggled.

"Yeah. I'm not planning on going with him, I said I'd be too busy with Heads duties to have a date, but he's been rather persistent." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, we could go together..." Draco said as Hermione took a sip of butterbeer. She gasped which caused some of it to go down the wrong tube. She sputtered and coughed, making her face red. She hoped he didn't see her blush.

"Don't take it so well Granger, you can count it as the dinner you owe me," He chuckled. "C'mon, we wouldn't have to do anything, but it'd keep that sod from violating you."

"Thank you Draco, but I can't ask you to do that." Hermione wasn't sure if he was asking her or doing her a favour. "You must have some other girl you want to ask anyway." She smiled politely.

"No, I'd like it... I mean, I think I'd have the most fun with you, Hermione," He tested.

"Well then, after the boys get here, we have some shopping to do 'Mione." Ginny interjected.

"Oh no, they're coming here? I mean, I'm fine with Potter, but Fire-crotch? Just know that I'll be gone when they get here."

"Malfoy that reference to my brother would be funny if I weren't a ginger." Ginny half-smiled, half-snarled.

"Hehe. So the carpet matches the pubes?" He laughed whole-heartedly. "Sorry, had to go to a muggle movie showing today and that was a quote." Ginny and Hermione smiled, the former turned beet red.

"What the bloody hell did you just ask my sister Malfoy?" Ron and Harry just walked up to the table. Ron was fuming, and although Harry was slightly bugged that Malfoy said that to his girlfriend, he knew it was in jest.

"Chill Cousin Weasel, it was just a joke. I don't really care to know the answer." Draco exaggerated a shiver of disgust, but it was more at the fact that he was in any way related to Ron. Damn pureblood inbreeding. "Alright lovies, I'm going to head to the robes shop. Laters," He said to the girls.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy was just asking Hermione about..." Ginny started.

"-Heads duties." Hermione cut in.

"Yeah, that." Ginny agreed, not missing a suspicious look from Harry as he slid into the booth next to her.

"Hello Love, miss me?"

"Terribly." Ginny pulled on his robes to bring him in for snog session.

"Well I'm glad I skipped lunch," Hemione joked, they just ignored her.

"So what's this I hear about another Yule Ball?" Ron asked as he sat next to Hermione.

"Just promoting inter-house unity. Y'know, repairing what we can from the war."

"Well, Harry asked Ginny right? So I can ask someone if I wanted to?"

"Well yeah, you most certainly can." Ron was so thick, and only in his skull, thought Hermione.

"How about I make up for 4th year and you go with me?"

What fresh hell?

"You're kidding right? I mean I knew you were helping with the joke shop..."

"I'm serious 'Mione, go with me. Who can be better than me?"

"I already have a date, AGAIN, Ron. You're too late. You were too late 4 months ago," (Although in one way he was too early. ;-))

"Who is it this time?" Harry and Ginny stopped kissing to see what was going on.

"None of your damn business, Ron! Move or I'll hex you." Ron wordlessly huffed as he moved so she could get out. As she started walking, she heard Ron mutter something about her being mental.

"Come with me if you wish Ginny!" She called from across the pub.

"Sorry Harry, can I meet you later? We need to get out dress robes. Meet you in Honeyduke's in an hour?" Harry smiled, nodded, and gave her a quick peck goodbye.

* * *

"Of all the nerve! Why does he think I'm his property?" Hermione fumed.

"I have no clue, nobody in our family is like that but Percy." Ginny answered as they looked through the dresses. "Wait, Hemione, try this on. I think it'd be hilarious!"

Hermione stood next to her silly friend who was holding a dark and silky green dress.

"Hell, why not." She took the dress and went into the fitting rooms to try it on. "I hate putting these torture devices on." As Hermione walked out, she saw a look of shock on Ginny's face.

"What? Are my nipples showing?" She checked to make sure she was tucked into the top of the dress, and couldn't see a problem.

"No... Hermione, Draco is going to bust a knut!" She 'complimented'. "You have to buy it! It's color will signify the jealousy of every other man in the room."

Hermione looked into the mirror, and she was rather proud of what she saw. The dress was strapless, with a 'distressed mermaid look' as she would describe it. It came with a matching shawl and made her feel pretty.

"Yes. This is the one." She was ecstatic to wear something so lovely and purchased the dress, along with some gorgeous strappy heels that matched. If she had let herself acknowledge the butterfly feeling in her stomach, she would've been much more nervous.

"Alright Gin, your turn." Hermione sat and waited for her best friend to do her shopping.

* * *

**Ginny is so silly. I hope you guys notice and enjoy my little humor bits. I'm not all citrus. ;-) As you can see, the M rating is for language as well. There probably will be more sexual tension than actual sex, but we shall see as their relationship progresses.**

**I'm thrilled to see what you all think. :-D**

**Love Always,**

**Mrs. Pants**

**P.S. Sorry, I keep editing this bugger, but I'm banging 'em out so fast that I have errors to fix.**

**P.P.S. The link to the dress I mentioned is on my profile.**

**P.P.P.S. I won't post the next chapter until I get 2 amazing reviews or 3 good reviews. ;-)  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The Look in Your Eyes

**This is my shortest chapter so**** far, but I'm holding the next chapter hostage until I get a couple more reviews. (Also until I'm sure what I'm going to do.) ;-) I only got one amazing review for the last one. I want your input on every chapter my dears. **

**Nobody has said so, but I'm sorry that Draco is a little cheesy. My reasoning is that he feels he really needs to step up his game to show Hermione how he feels and that he's not a douche.**

**And although arousal isn't constantly written about the two, they're definitely feelin' it.**

**I'll do my best to post links to what I envision them all wearing at the ball. Maybe I'll just throw together a photobucket account for you guys to see. Forgive me if it takes some time, I have lots of tedious things to do today.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my heart. :-D**

* * *

A couple weeks before the Ball, Flitwick decided to hold tryouts to cover some of the entertainment for the dance. He had hired The Weird Sisters as before, but wanted to give the students and opportunity to showcase some talent. He was rather excited at the turnout. All the muggle appreciation music had helped widened their joy in music especially as it was all new to them. Many had a good amount of talent, but he had very few that he found remarkable. Then Draco Malfoy stepped up to the microphone to sing. Hermione looked up at him with surprise.

"Professor, I will be singing "Save the Last Dance for Me, as sung by muggle Michael Bublé." **(Score :1 for the Canadians! Thank you for him.)**

"Go ahead Mr. Malfoy." Draco queued the band, Hermione watched his every move.

"_You can dance, any dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let 'im hold you tight."_ Draco had locked eyes with Hermione... was he? No. Maybe. Maybe, he was singing to her.

"_And you can smile every smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight._

_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be,_

_So Darling, save the last dance for me."_

As the percussion kicked it up a notch, he moved around the crowd.

"_Oh I know, that the music's fine like sparkling wine, go and have your fun,_

_Laugh and Sing, but while we're apart, don't give your heart to anyone,_

_And don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be,_

_So Darling, save the last dance for me"_

He cha-cha'd around the tables periodically coaxing people into dancing together. 'He could really move those hips!' thought Hermione. He got closer and closer to her, locking eyes with her as sang the next phrase.

"_Baby don't you know I love you so?_

_Can't you feel it when we touch?_

_I won't ever ever let you go, I love you oh, so much."_

_'_Well, he's a good performer at least...'

"_You can dance, go and carry on 'til the night is done and it's time to go,_

_If he asks, if you're all alone, can he walk you home, you must tell him no,_

_Cause don't forget_ _who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be,_

_Save the last dance for me."_

He pulled her out of her chair and proceeded to dance with her, spinning and lifting her. His touch warmed her from head to toe. Her mind was clouded with desire and the smell of his cologne. He stopped, walked her to her chair and got on the table.

"_Oh I know, that the music's fine like sparkling wine, go and have your fun._

_Laugh and Sing, but while we're apart, don't give your heart to anyone!_

_And don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be,_

_So Darling, save the last dance for me._

"_So don't forget who's taking you home, or in who's arms you're gonna be!  
So darling save the last dance for me  
Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me  
Ooh, you make a promise that you'll save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance, the very last dance for me!"_

All of those who were auditioning in Great Hall roared in applause for his performance, as he kissed her hand. The little man walked up to him and congratulated him on getting a song at the Ball.

* * *

"Eat your heart out Draco Malfoy," Hermione stated huskily into the mirror and laughed at herself. She magicked her curly hair into a wild, but perfectly placed updo. Her hair looked soft and shiny. While she checked that her hair was perfect, she remembered their first kiss and how gently he moved a lock of hair behind her ear. It sent chills down her spine, even though she knew she was lying to herself, she blamed in on her shoulders being bare.

"Ready to head down Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, how do I look?"

"Bloody gorgeous!" Ginny had picked up her brother's enjoyment of cursing. "And me?" Ginny twirled around in her light peach gown with pearl accents. Harry was happy to foot the bill.

"Harry will die from happiness on the spot!" Ginny let out a happy shriek as she heard the compliment.

"Let's go 'Mione!" the youngest Weasley grabbed her friends hand and ran down the stairs until they were at the top of the ones that would lead to the Great Hall and their dates.

"Slow, dramatic entrances are required... You first Gin."

"With pleasure." Ginny walked down the stairs and Harry's jaw hit the floor. She was the perfect reflection of how he felt about her. Her beauty and spunk were well expressed.

Hermione waited until she had seen what went on with her best friends, then walked down the stairs. Almost instantly, she spotted him. He was wearing all black robes, with a white tie and wing-tipped shoes. Rather reminiscent of an organized crime leader, but with much more class and sex appeal. His eyes looked like they might pop out of his head. Hermione couldn't help but beam her most appreciative smile at him.

"Hermione, you look..." Draco struggled to find words, "Well, you are... the poster child for teenage masturbation." He sheepishly looked quickly at his toes, then looked at her from her feet up again and smiled. "I'm the luckiest man at the ball. Not that there are any other men here besides teachers," he joked with a sly wink.

"Thank you very much," she laughed that sexy laugh that Draco loved. He put out his arm to escort her and she placed her arm in his. "You look very handsome yourself, Draco."

"Thank you gorgeous," He smiled and led her into the dance.

* * *

**Emma Watson really is the poster-child for masturbation. Seriously, I look at her and my pants drop of their own volition. And Tom Felton does sing, I stumbled upon a video of him singing the yesterday, not bad. :-D**

**Alrighty folks, hit that review button. I know that a lot of you alert people have fave'd me, so puh-lease show some love? I'll make it worth your while. ;-)**

**If there is anything YOU want in the story, run it by me and I'll see what I can do as long is it doesn't corrupt my concept of the story.**

**All my pantsly love to you people, Laters.**

**P.S. I know I use songs from recently-ish... I could change them... but that would require lots of work. So the story is canon, but the music isn't. I mean in the movies they kind of have a blend of the actual times and now to appeal to new audiences. So I guess that's what I'm going for. Good God, could you imagine Draco singing N*SYNC? That would be very un-Slytherin of him methinks. HAHA!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Dancing Juice

**Okay, here is another chapter, I hope it lives up to your expectations. PLEASE Review. This chapter NEEDS your attention. I even "made you wait" several hours as I pondered my next move. I elected to bide my time by drinking egg nog through a silly straw, but did you guys write many reviews? Nay! C'mon lovies, your reviews are my bread and butta'!  
**

**And Draco began with an N*SYNC song... Just kidding. LOL! I'm sorry, I just can't get that hilarious image out of my mind.**

**Forgive me if you don't like "musical" fanfics, but this is a bloody ball! Hehe. This chapter will be kind of song heavy.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING recognizable. **

**Warning: This fic is rated M. (Don't get too excited, IT is not happening yet.) Quite a bit of cursing in this chappy.**

* * *

As Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall, there were several audible gasps.

"What are they doing together?"

"Well they are Head Boy and Head Girl."

"I heard they shag like animals, anywhere they can." Hermione blushed as she heard this. Draco just smiled.

Professor Flitwick shuffled up to the microphone, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, now to start with our student entertainment. First up is Ginny Weasley..." He pointed towards Ginny and clapped.

"Go Ginny!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"This is a song I'd like to dedicate to my boyfriend, Harry Potter. We've had lots of fun together Harry. Thank you for choosing me," Ginny signaled the band to start. Hermione looked to find Harry and he looked thrilled at his girlfriends' gesture.

"_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny, when I get the punchline wrong,  
I know you get me, so I'll let my walls come down,_

_Down"_

"Hermione, may I have this dance?" Draco asked as he held out his hand to her, Hermione softly slid her hand into his. They jumped and swayed to the upbeat tempo.

_"Before you met me, I was a wreck,  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my valentine,_

_Valentine"_

They laughed as they goofed around with their playful dance steps. Hermione did the "vogue" hand movements as Draco did "the sprinkler".

_"Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I,_

_We'll be young forever"  
_

Ginny was gazing seductively at Harry so he'd get the message she tried to convey with her song. His eyebrows raised as he smiled. Who was he to tell her no?

_"You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"  
_

Draco slid Hermione closer to him, close enough to feel the heat emanating from each others' bodies. She chanced a look right into his sexy grey eyes, which were filled with desire and happiness. She turned with her back facing his chest, and rubbed her body against him. He didn't hesitate to place his hands on her hips and eliminate any invisible barriers.

_"My heart stops when you look at me,_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"_

Draco could feel his heart straining to leap out of his chest. He turned her to face him and tango'd with her. As he sunk her into a dip, Hermione could feel his arousal pressed against her waist, and felt her blood pulse downwards.

_"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete"_

"Draco?" Hermione asked breathlessly. He hadn't answered her, "Draco?"

"Yes?" he panted.

"Um, I think I need a drink." She mentioned bashfully as she started walking to the refreshment table/bar.

"_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever"_

"_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"_

"Alcohol or Butterbeer?" Madam Rosmerta asked as the Head Boy and Girl walked up to her. They were of age as wizards and even if they weren't, 18 is the legal muggle drinking age in England.

"Champagne for me, please?" Hemione asked and she chugged it as if she hadn't had anything to drink all day.

Draco quirked an eyebrow in surprise, ordered his Firewhisky and gulped down the shot.

"_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"_

They sat down in silence, stealing random glances at each other. Draco slipped his hand under the table and interlaced his fingers with hers. He was happy that she didn't pull away, taking it as a small victory. He'd never been so thrilled by holding a girls hand before.

_"I might get your heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

_"Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"  
_

"Hermione I..." He could never seem to finish that sentence.

_"You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"  
_

"Yes?" Hermione looked into his eyes hopefully, stealing glances at his lips, wondering if they were as soft as she remembered them.

_"My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance, and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"  
_

"Bugger, my song is up next! I better head up," he said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and let go.

"And now, possibly the most unexpected talent we will see tonight... Draco Malfoy!" Ginny announced as he walked up. As soon as he was on stage she clapped for him, then moved down to her boyfriend.

Draco took a deep breath and sang "Save the Last Dance for Me" for the second time. Hermione sat watching as people paired up. She smiled as she saw Harry give Ginny a love-struck kiss, then led her to the dance floor. Hermione watched her date sing exactly as he had before, but this time was different.

"'Mione, may I have this dance?" Ron asked her.

"Uh, yeah. Sure Ronald." She hesitantly replied as she got up to dance with him. Their dance was rather clumsy and awkward as Ron tried his best to hold her attention. She could still tell he had feelings for her, and caught the eye of an angry Lavender (who she assumed to be Ron's date) watching them dance. Just as she was about to pull a runner, Draco cut in to dance with her as he had during his tryout. She sighed with relief as he took her in his arms. Draco finished his song once again on the table next to them.

"You'll pay for this you two!" Ron shouted as he retreated, grabbing the microphone. Ron signaled the band to start, apparently he had tried out too.

"_I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if i was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shite? (ain't that some shite?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo"  
_

Hermione's mouth dropped as each word passed out of Ron's lips. Ginny and Harry looked over at her, completely aghast. She mouthed a "What the hell?" at them. They just shrugged their shoulders unknowingly.

_"Yeah I'm sorry, i can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean i can't get you there.  
I guess he's an xbox and I'm more Atari,  
But the way you play your game ain't fair._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh shite she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know it)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend"_

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" She yelled as she stormed out. Draco followed her outside the castle. Harry started to get up, but Ginny stopped him.

* * *

**I never feel like I do what's going on in my head proper justice. I really hope it was alright. The "night" isn't over yet folks!**

**Review your socks off or else!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Frauline Jose(n?) (German for Mrs. Pants, at least I think so. My German is rusty.)**

**P.S. Is it lame that I freak when my story is more than half a page down from the top of the Romance/M/English/Draco/Hermione fic list? Nooooo, not lame at all...  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Lust by the Lake

**Alright, I couldn't resist finishing the Ball out. I imagine it'll get harder to write from now on considering my thoughts on how this story will go. This chapter is dedicated to my very best reviewers: Ms. HermioneCullen and Mademoiselle love2read15. Enjoy Darlings!**

**Warning:**** If you're under 18, content is not suitable. This chapter will emphasize the M rating, and it's not the most graphic chapter I'm planning. So please, be careful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept. Everything mildly recognizable belongs to amazingly talented writers/musicians. If you like the music, buy it from them. :-D**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was thankful that the music was fading out so she didn't have to hear such codswallop. Gold digger? Her? Lovely, that sure provided the rumor mill with lots to grind. She headed towards the lake in hopes of calming her nerves. Draco walked up next to her and conjured a bench for them to sit on. Hermione and Draco each conjured warming charms so that they wouldn't freeze in the cold.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he snuck an arm around her, "He's a right arse, that one."

"I will be okay. I mean, I just expected more of someone who I thought was my friend." She sighed and nuzzled into Draco's neck. "I guess I shouldn't expect much of anything after what he did to Harry and I during the war."

"Running off?" Hermione was surprised that he knew that. "Yeah I read the Quibbler, it was kind of hard to avoid Ms. Gryffindor Princess," he teased as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Despite the drama... I've had lots of fun with you so far Draco. Thank you for asking me."

"My pleasure. Not joking, easily the best date I've ever been on." He caressed her bare shoulders and back. "You warm enough?"

His question remained unanswered however, as Hermione initiated a kiss. She moved her lips softly against his. He set his other hand on her waist. God he was intoxicating, with or without the actual influence of alcohol. She intensified her kisses and grazed her tongue against his lips, he happily greeted her tongue by opening his lips. When she retreated, he traced his tongue on her lips and slipped it into her mouth. In between kisses Hermione would gently bite his lips. 'Merlin, so is a minx!' Draco thought as his erection grew. He moved both hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He stopped the kiss, planting a trail of pecks along her jaw and down her neck. Sucking at the most tender spots of her neck. When she moaned, it took all the restraint he had not to take her then and there. He sucked and nibbled on her earlobes, sending chills down Hermione's spine. She flipped her leg over to his other side and straddled him.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed as she felt his arousal underneath her, and placed her hands on his shoulders for support. Thankfully for Draco, this time she didn't look too surprised. She rested on his lap as she sucked on his earlobes. Draco could do no more to hold a moan from escaping his lips. That only made her kiss harder down his neck, sucking a spot at the base of his jaw. He grabbed her hips and grinded his groin against her.

"Mmmm Hemione," he growled. In this position her breasts were practically in his face. He moved his left hand upwards at a painfully slow pace, testing her limits. He captured her lips again with lustful kisses, sucking her lips. He was hand was resting just below her right breast when she aggressively attacked him with her tongue. That was the last straw for him, he reached up and squeezed her lovely breast, another moan escaped her throat. Draco lifted his hand, which made her stop.

"Why did you stop?" She whispered erotically in his ear.

"I wasn't going to stop... I was going to ask if I could...Well if you want..." Draco asked politely, because he didn't want this to end. Hermione knowingly placed his hand just above the top opening of her dress and slid his hand against her bare flesh, inside the dress. Draco grew impossibly harder. Her boob felt amazingly firm and her skin was soft. He kissed her harder and she ground into his cock.

"Oh god Hermione, you're driving me insane," he hissed.

"Shhh Draco," she breathed into his ear. "I don't think you'll have any complaints soon enough." She moved her dress slightly higher so that she could feel him better. Ooh, her panties were just outside his pants. He hoped they'd smell like her later. Hemione grinded into him harder and harder. She panted and moaned as she dry humped Draco.

"Don't. Stop. Please." he begged. Hermione started shuddering against him, and Draco smiled as he realized she had come. But she didn't stop, thank Merlin. She kept rubbing up against him, kissing him harder. He felt a familiar pull from his balls as his cock exploded and shot hot cum into his boxers. He swore, even if he weren't outside he would've seen stars. As his orgasm stopped, she climbed off his lap and readjusted her hair and clothing.

"Thank you, SO MUCH Hermione," he panted as he did a spell to clean up the mess.

"No thank you, I've never been very erm... lucky with that before," she stated as the lust slowly drained from her eyes. Draco smiled, of course the Weasel hadn't pleased her, the selfish wanker.

"Well anytime you need my 'assistance', just send me an owl." He winked and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Should we make an appearance at the ball so that people don't get too suspicious?'

"Yeah. Is it alright if we don't kiss in there, in the event that it sends Lavender and company on a gossip campaign?" Her question made Draco smile.

"Yes. I understand. I don't want anything obvious until I'm sure what's going on either." He held her hand as they walked up to the castle entrance, and opened up the door for her.

"Thank you," she smiled graciously. He nodded and put his arm out to escort her back to the ball.

* * *

They enjoyed dance after dance with each other laughing and sneaking affectionate touches when they could. On the slow dances Draco held her close. He couldn't believe how amazing he felt just holding her, having very little to do with how her body drove him crazy.

About halfway through the dance Ginny and Harry got up to leave, with Ginny explaining to Hermione that she 'shouldn't wait up' for them. Hermione and Draco laughed at that comment and kept enjoying themselves. When the ball was over, they helped take things down and cleaned up. They finished their work in reasonable time and bid their professors goodnight.

They walked slowly to their dormitories, knowing that their slow feet were trying to keep the two of them together as long as possible. When Draco was sure nobody saw them, he interlaced his fingers with hers. Hermione tried to hide her smile. They finally arrived in their common room and walked to her bedroom door.

"Hemione, I had a great time tonight. I hope we can go out some other time," he said as he brushed his fingers on her cheek.

"That can be arranged." 'His smile is so sexy!' She thought. "Goodnight Draco." She stood and waited expectantly.

"Goodnight... Hermione." He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her closer, giving her the most meaningful kiss he could muster. She smiled against his lips until he slowly pulled back. "See you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow Malfoy" she winked and walked into her room. Draco was in a daze, it took him several moments to bid his body to move. He walked to his room and flung himself on his bed, knowing he'd be dreaming of her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. :-D Draco is freaking hot, and Ron is a douche. Seriously, I asked my hubby if Ron had big enough redeeming qualities and he said no. Draco and 'Mione are THE perfect pair. Wednesday happens to be international, "Slap a Douche" day. (Not kidding.) So y'all go do me a favor and slap a douche in Ron's image, okay?  
**

**Check out my profile for links to Music/pictures for reference.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It motivates me to keep writing, do you really want to gamble on that I will without you? Cause I have a kid sillies, I'm quite busy with my silly daughter. :-)**

**Love muchly,**

**Da' Pants.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Nothing on You

**Tsk tsk tsk. Not one review for chapter 7 people. I know lots of you are reading. I get at least a thousand hits a day on this sucker! Please, tell me what you think, especially if you like it. I expect 2 reviews for this chapter and chapter 7 within the next day or two, or I will hold back chapter 9. I have lots of ideas... if you want to see them, show me! Please?**

**Okay, I own nothing. Blah blah blah, here is chapter 8.**

* * *

As Hermione laid in bed the next morning, she heard an owl tap on her window. She let the bird in and offered it an owl treat. While the dark black owl ate, she read her letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you know, Hogsmeade is open for students today, and I was wondering if you might like to meet me for lunch at The Three Broomsticks? Noon? I have some Christmas shopping to do, so I'll be there. I'll wait all day if I have to._

_Can you believe it's only 6 days until Christmas? Wish me luck!_

_Love, Draco_

She ran her fingers across the letter as she admired his penmanship. Wait, did he say love? Did Draco love her? Hmm. Well, they were at least having a good time... and what they did last night was... she sighed heavily, amazing. She could no longer escape how much her opinion of him at changed. Who knew? Maybe love was a possibility. And back to last night, was it her imagination, or did he feel twice as big as Ron? 'Oh God,' she thought as blood flooded her nether regions. No, not right now. She had some Christmas shopping to do as well, she had to get ready. Cold shower it is.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked down the streets of Hogsmeade as they shopped for Christmas. It was weird to Hermione, considering how she and Harry had basically forgotten that the holiday existed last year.

"Hermione, what happened when you and Malfoy went outside last night?" Ginny interrupted her friends thoughts, and Hermione blushed a dark shade of scarlet that created huge contrast to the snowy little town.

"Hemione... did you two fool around?" Ginny smiled knowingly.

"Um... possibly," if it were possible to turn redder, that's what Hermione did. "Wait, where did you and Harry go?"

"Do you remember the lyrics of what I sang last night?" She smiled mischievously.

"You didn't! Did you?" Her blush disappeared quickly.

"Merlin it was SO good. I've never been so happy," Ginny sighed happily.

"Well good for you two! What are you getting him for Christmas now that you've given him the BEST gift you could possibly give him?" Hermione teased.

"Something to wrap it up in," Ginny winked.

"Let's go to the robes shop then." Hermione hesitated to ask her next question, "Should I buy Draco something? I mean, what do you give the man who has everything?"

"Well you could go for my idea." Ginny giggled.

"Haha Ginny. I don't even know if we're in a relationship, I'm not going to shag him as a Christmas pressie."

"Fine then. Buy him something that means something to both of you."

"I might have to apparate..."

* * *

Draco had been looking around Hogsmeade and using owl delivery to figure out all his Christmas shopping. Thanks to Potter, his dad would be home for the holidays and even though his dad was a bit of a bastard, he was still his dad. At the end of the war, they didn't really give a shite who had pure blood or didn't since they were just being held hostage in their own home by the Dark Lord. When Draco looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, he knew he couldn't be responsible for their demise. Especially when they might still have a chance to give everyone peace and freedom, and deliver they did.

He'd probably just get his parents tickets to the opera, so they could complete their muggle education in the most aristocratic way possible. Wow... he only really had to buy for 3 people. I guess it was just all the leg work of acquiring muggle tickets that would be a pain in the arse. I didn't imagine owling them would be a great idea. Oh well, he'd just have to ask Hermione for help.

Hermione was so brilliant. How he got someone like her to go on a date with him, and hopefully a second, was beyond him. I mean yeah he was good looking, but that girl had heart. His heart to be exact. He had to get her something special, being filthy rich was a blessing and curse. He couldn't get her anything a guy would typically get for a girl he was falling for, she was so much more than a trinket. What could he get her that no other man could? ….. That's it!

Draco ran into the post owl office, scribbled a letter to his mum and sent it on it's way. He hoped she'd reply quickly.

* * *

Hermione apparated back into Hogsmeade with a pop. She shrank Draco's present and put it into her bag, taking care not to crush it. She got Harry a book full of info on every Quidditch team called _Magical Games and Sports: The Yearly Report_. For Ginny, she got a gift certificate to the robes shop. It felt odd not to get Ron a present, but he made an arse of himself last night. And for her parents she magicked a compact mirror so she would be able to contact them without bothering with owls. It also functioned as a regular telephone If she needed it for anything, she could just state who she wanted to call and it would; Without the magic of Hogwarts confunding a technological object. Just so she could wrap something, she printed up some of her school pictures (non-moving, and in street clothes so they could show them to friends) to send them.

Hermione looked at her watch, noting that she had 10 minutes until she had to meet Draco for lunch. She ran to the loo to freshen up before their date. If someone told her a year ago that she'd be where she was right now, hell even friendly with Draco, she would have stupefied them. I guess she vaguely saw why Ron was being a wanker, still... sometimes you just had to let go. She took a deep breath and searched the pub for Draco.

* * *

Draco was sitting at the round booth as he waited for Hermione. Truth be told, he had planned two presents for Hermione, both being ancient family possessions. He'd have to carefully consider when he gave her the second, she'd have to be his girlfriend for him to even risk the second present.

There she was, by the bar, looking for him. He took in a deep breath as she caught his eye. He couldn't believe she was here, for him.

"Hi," She smiled at him shyly. He let the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding escape his lips.

"Hey," he grinned goofily and she laughed. "Have a seat," he patted the spot to his left. His thought about his favorite muggle musician as she scooted in next to him.

"_Beautiful girls all over the world,_

_I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted._

_They got nothin' on you baby,_

_Nothin' on you baby._

_They might say hi, and I might say hey,_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say,_

_Cause they got nothin' on you baby."_

"Are you sure I can't kiss you?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe. We'll see." She laughed merrily. Little tease!

"Silly Granger. What would you like to eat?" Draco hungered for her lips, but he supposed food would have to do for now. He slid his hand onto her lap and covered her hand with his.

"Hmm, I'd love a salad or something. Maybe a butterbeer," she half asked, half decided.

"Cheap date! C'mon, how about a steak? Ma filet Mignon!" He joked. She playfully slapped his chest.

"Draco, are you suggesting that I'm cute? Dirty-blooded Granger?" She may have appeared like she was just joking, but there was a little distrust behind her eyes.

"There's nothing dirty about you Granger, except perhaps, last nights activities." He winked cheesily.

"Shhh" She squeezed his knee as if to hush him, but something else in his body liked it as well...

"How was the shopping?" She continued.

"Oh yeah, I have a favor to ask you." Shit, she looked like she thought that was all this was, him asking her a favor. "No no, that's not what this is. I'm trying to get my parents something for Christmas and I didn't realize I'd need help until a bit ago." He noticed her visibly relax and lean closer to him.

"Okay. What do you need?" She offered.

"Well I was thinking of getting my parents some muggle opera tickets. Perhaps a box seat, them being posh as they are." He sat up aristocratically in a silly way to get her to laugh. He'd hop on a unicycle and juggle if he had to, just to hear her laugh. But he didn't need to.

"Haha! Okay. Well you're in luck. I just made something magical that can make phone calls."

"Brilliant Hermione! After lunch, that's what we'll do." He knew the perfect way to thank her... well maybe it was more for him. They ate their lunch, then went outside and called the Royal Opera House in London to get the tickets.

"It's done. I had them mail them to my address, considering most wizard homes are difficult to find. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I'd love to say hello over the holidays. In fact, I have something for you for Christmas, and I want to see you open it." He ran his hands along her arms to 'make sure she wasn't cold'.

"Really? I got you something that I want to see you open as well." Draco was shocked. Yeah he had gotten her a present, but he didn't expect anything from her. "So that your parents get their present on time, would you like to visit on Christmas Eve?"

"Thank you. That works well for me." He was really excited. "So, since you're being so helpful, you really deserve something more than words can express..."

"Do I?" She said in that husky voice that made Draco hard.

"Yes." He looked around to make sure they were out of sight and leaned in closer. The smell of her perfume floated into his nostrils as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked into her chocolate eyes and gently kissed her lips. He pulled back slowly. "Thank you for your help."

"No worries. I think I got the better end of the deal anyway," she flirted. "Come on then Draco, it's getting cold. Walk me home?"

"Yes my witch! As you wish." He held his arm out to escort her to the castle and she laughed. 'Second best date ever' he smiled to himself.

* * *

**What happens? What happens? What happens?**

**What did they buy each other?**

**Will Draco make it to the prospector in time?**

**Find out next time on "The Young and the Wandless'! (If you don't understand that the last two bits were a joke, you're daft. -))**

**Love you my faithful fans,**

**Frau Hosen**


	9. Chapter 9 All I Want 4 Christmas is You

**Okay, so I lied. I won't hold this chapter hostage. It ended up being a little different than I expected. BUT, I will hold the next chapter hostage if you don't review your pants off! I already know what I'm doing next chapter, so make it snappy!**

**I'm sorry that the title of the chapter is mildly butchered, apparently, I can't seem to fit one bloody more letter on there so "All I Want for Christmas is You," became "All I Want for Christmas is Yo," Then "All I want 4 Christmas is You." Don't judge me. XD**

**I own nothing that bears resemblance to anything else. i.e. books, music, plays, etc.**

* * *

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you."_

Hermione couldn't get Draco off her mind. She had so much fun with him, he was so sweet, and such a sex god. Worshiping him would be no trouble at all... damn. She'd need to pull out her magical vibrator again when she had the chance. Unfortunately she was left to packing for the holidays (and thinking about Draco).

They talked a little bit when they both happened to be in the common room at the same time. Snogged a bit as well, but there was such a flurry of holiday activity, that they didn't have much private time together. At one of those rare occasions, Draco asked her to come back to Hogwarts and spend New Years Eve and the rest of the holiday, relaxing with him.

"Please Hermione? I don't get to see you nearly as much as I'd like. It'd be a great little vacation together."

"Draco, I'd love to. But what will I tell my parents? They've barely seen me."

"Hermione, you're an adult. You can tell them whatever you want. They'll have to accept it sometime." Hermione thought about it as Draco pouted at her.

"It's your duty, for me... as my girlfriend..." Draco almost whispered the last few words. "If you want to, I mean."

"Draco, never in all the time I've known you, had I expected you to ask me that." She masked her emotions on him well, it was driving him nuts.

"Hermione, I'm deadly serious. Will you please be my girlfriend? Maybe even kiss me in public at some point?" He smiled and teased with the last bit. She scooted closer to him on the couch.

"Yes," she whispered as she looked deeply into his steel grey eyes. She noticed his eyes change from worry to relief. She brushed her hand up his stomach, and slid up to the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Draco was hard faster than you could say 'nox.' After several minutes of snogging, Draco pulled up from the kiss and said, "Best Christmas present ever." Hermione laughed out loud.

"Draco, I haven't even given you your present yet, love." Draco's eyebrows raised. He loved that she was now his girlfriend. She called him love! **(And he was new baptized. ;-))**

"I can only think of a couple things that could top this," he growled as he kissed her again. Hermione screamed and giggled at him as she put her arms around his back.

* * *

Hermione and Draco closed the Hogwarts gates, kissed each other with their eyes (they had given each other a proper good bye kiss in their common room). Hermione gave Draco a picture of her parents house with her address on the back to make it easier for him on the 24th.

"See you later, Draco." She gave a heavy emphasis to his name to let him know she cared.

"Happy Holidays Hermione." He apparated away with a pop. She did the same and walked up the path to her parents home alone. She felt silly, for missing him so quickly. It's alright. Only two more days.

* * *

Hermione unlocked the front door and heard her mum in the kitchen. She left her trunk at the entrance and walked into the kitchen to say hello to her mother. When Mrs. Granger came into view, she saw that her mum had heard her come in and she was drying off a dish quickly. Mrs. Granger set the towel and the plate down, and ran up to her daughter giving her a firm hug.

"'Mione, I've missed you so much! How's school? Your friends? Seeing anyone?" Mrs. Granger threw out question after question. Hermione was glad that her mother was so interested in her life, it helped her feel like even though the young woman was a witch, they still had a wonderful relationship.

"I've missed you loads mum! School is good. I'm studying like mad as usual. Harry and Ginny are doing great..." Hermione hesitated to answer the last question. Although she had nothing to hide, it was still weird to talk to her mom about blokes. "Yes, I've been seeing a boy in my year."

"Well good. High time you dated someone after that nobody 'Ron' fellow. Maybe he means something in your world, but regardless of ambition, he was a tosser." Hermione laughed and was glad her mum agreed with her.

"You said it mum."

"So who is the lucky boy?" Her mum smiled.

"Well, I've told you a bit about him before, but he used to be a git himself. He's changed since the war though. He's really sweet, treats me really well." Mrs. Granger smiled widely, knowing her little girl was becoming a woman.

"And his name is? Will he be here over the holidays?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione gauged her mothers reaction before she continued. Mrs. Granger seemed a bit surprised, but trusted her daughters instincts. "And yes, I was going to ask you if it would be okay if he visited on Christmas Eve."

"That would be lovely dear. I'll make us some lovely pudding and we'll sing carols and... This will be great."

"Thank you so much mum. I'm excited." Hermione smiled. "There's something else I'd like to ask you... Would you be upset if I went back to Hogwarts for New Years? Draco said he'd like to take me out and get to spend time with me before things get crazy at school." Mrs. Grangers eyes lit up with surprise and playfulness.

"As long as you promise to bring protection." Hermione's face felt really hot with embarrassment.

"Mum! That's not even... it's just Hogwarts."

"Dear, I know what goes on in teenagers minds and genitals," she stated in her (tooth) doctorly way.

"Oh Gods mum, could you be more embarrassing? I'm going to go upstairs and unpack."

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the Ranch... erm... Manor.**

Draco walked up to his front door, and was greeted by the family house elf Blinken.

"Greetings Master Malfoy. Would you like Blinken to carry your truck to your quarters for you sir?" The elf pulled along the trunk as it floated behind Draco.

"Yes please, Blinken. Do you know where my parents are?"

"Yes Master, Masters father is in the study doing his paper working sir. Sirs mother is in the study reading the books. I will go now sir." Draco nodded and Blinken disappeared with a pop.

He entered the manor and observed his surroundings. It looked like his mother had redecorated. He remembered her mentioning something about how 'dreary' it was with how many Death Eaters had helped themselves to their home. He appreciated the change since he hated every part but the kitchens and his bedroom during that time. It seemed dark in color, but had a much 'brighter' energy. His mother had redone the dining area and the walkway/sitting area that led to the dungeons. Hell, she had even made the dungeons more hospitable. Making it more comfortable, and much harder to actually lock people in there. He couldn't hold back a shiver as he walked through the sitting room, remembering his girlfriend's screams of agony at the hands of his aunt. He noted to himself that he'd have to apologize to her about that.

He finally reached the study and saw his parents. His father was rustling around some papers, and his mother was reading by the fire. His mother was as beautiful as ever, looking much more at peace now that the Dark Lord was dead and gone. It appeared that his father was working on getting back into his businesses and investing so that he could feel like he was controlling his estate again.

"Hello Mother, hello Father. It's good to see you both in good health. Welcome home Father." he was raised not to display his emotions, so being affectionate was hard for him, but he loved how sweet his mother was to him.

"Draco dear, we're so glad you're home!" Narcissa set her book down and got up to her her son. She squeezed him affectionately and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good to see you my boy." His father greeted and shook his sons hand, half hugging his son with his other arm.

"How are you dear, are you enjoying school?"

"Yes mum, I'm doing rather well."

"Are you still behind that Granger girl?" His father asked.

"Well yes sir, and I always will be. She's very good at her education. In fact, I'd like to have a word with you both about that if I may."

"Your education son? You're finishing school, and I'll hear no more of it. The Malfoy name doesn't mean what it used to and..."

"Forgive me for intruding Father, but that is not what I wish to speak about." Lucius looked puzzled, but Draco pressed on courageously. "Father, I want to be frank with you... I'm seeing the girl." Lucius' eyes widened while Draco let that sink in, but then his expression changed. And if Draco was right, it looked like his father was planning something.

"Well son, good move. In this day and age, regardless of what we're used to, we must lift ourselves up in wizarding society once again."

"Father, she's not a pawn. I enjoy her company and I will be spending some time with her over the holidays. Actually she helped me get yours and mothers present. If you forgive me, I will be attending her home during Christmas Eve to visit her family and collect your presents."

"Well fine then, you might as well enjoy rising up I suppose." Draco tried inwardly chuckled at the term 'rising up' in conjunction with the subject of Hermione.

"Draco, I'm happy for you. From what I've seen of her, she appears to be very intelligent and courageous. If you she would like, I'd love to have you both for tea. I think you've made a lovely choice."

"Indeed son. If you married her, it would be good for the family, as odd as other pureblood families may feel about it."

"Father, I don't give a damn about what other people think. I... I love her." Draco was surprised that he had admitted that, to his parents of all people. "Mother, I will ask her about the tea. Due to last years events it may be difficult for her, but I will inform her of the changes you've made."

"Alright Draco, I don't care. As long as you don't destroy our image by brutally dumping her, or getting her illegitimately pregnant, do as you like."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Thanks Dad."

"Well, I'm thrilled for you Draco. I knew how you felt about her when you sent her that letter. I had the first item wrapped for you, the other is on your writing desk in your room.

"Thank you mother," he pulled Narcissa into a hug. Well, at least his parents didn't hate her anymore. Even if Lucius' motives weren't the best, it was better than he expected and Narcissa had even invited her to tea. He was free to love who he wanted.

* * *

**Review! Now it's time for me to go to bed... 3-4 hours ago.**

**El Pantalones**


	10. Chapter 10 Muggle Christmas

**Thank you thank you! I love all your reviews. I'm so touched by some of the things you all have said. You are happily rewarded with this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sh*+.**

* * *

It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve, and Hermione was trying on her fifth outfit. She finally settled on a red sweater that hugged her body, some jeans, and some red ballet flats. She was so nervous to see how her parents would react to Draco.

Just as she was thinking about him, Draco appeared at the end of the street with a pop. He walked steadily towards his destination, sporting a black suit and red tie. He wanted to look good while he met her parents. He was carrying a bottle, 2 bouquets of flowers, and Hermione's present under his arms. He didn't bring the second part of her present, that was for another time. He arrived in front of her door at last. With the intake of a deep breath, he knocked firmly on the door. He heard some footsteps and talking, then the door opened. When Mrs. Granger opened the door, Draco could see where Hermione had gotten her looks.

"Oh! You must be Draco, come in dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." Draco grinned as he walked inside.

"Oh please, call me Jean." She smiled and introduced her husband, "This is my husband, and Hermione's father, Mark."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He shook each of their hands politely. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought you these." Draco handed her a lovely bouquet, an arrangement of snowdrops and irises. "I also took the liberty of bringing you some excellent wine from my family's cellar."

"These are lovely Draco, thank you very much." Jean's smile reached her eyes and they sparkled, just like her daughters, Draco noted. "This wine will go well with the turkey, thank you. I'll go collect Hermione then for you shall I?"

"Yes, please." Draco nodded and Mrs. Granger headed up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione was finishing putting on some red earrings when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said, knowing it was her mother. Mrs. Granger walked in and placed her hands on her daughters shoulders.

"Your boyfriend is here dear. Are you ready to come down?"

"Yes, let's go." Hermione felt as if her stomach were in her throat. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. Draco was holding something behind his back. Damn, he looked amazing.

"Hello Draco," she smiled.

"Hello Hermione, I brought something for you." He pulled her flowers from behind his back, they were the deepest red roses she had ever seen. Out of the corner of her eye Draco saw her parents leave the pair to themselves. Draco handed her the flowers.

"Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and the present lightly imprinted on her back. She looked up at him and stood on her tip-toes to give him a kiss.

"No, thank you for having me."

"Oh!" She moved to the sitting room table and grabbed an envelope. "Here are the tickets for your parents. I got them something else too." Draco looked at her quizzically.

"You bought MY parents something? After everything?"

"Yeah, why not?" She acted as if it was an everyday occurrence, to forgive people. She grabbed her hand bag and pulled out some opera glasses for his mother, and a more masculine set for his father. "Here you go. I think those will help them enjoy the opera, since they can't use magic."

"I'm sure they'll love these. Thank you." Draco then remembered his interactions with his parents over the last couple of days. "Hermione, two things... I sincerely apologize for the things that occurred with my Aunt in the Manor." He saw her visibly shiver. "It brings me great shame to know what happened to you in my home."

"Draco, it's alright. There was nothing you could do. Harry and Ron weren't able to do anything about it either."

"Still, I'm sorry." He looked at her with sincerity. "One more thing, my mother wanted to know if you'd like to come over for tea on the 27th at 4 o'clock. Before you answer, she has completely re-done the manor. She hated those memories as much as anyone else possibly could. She really wants you to come." Draco watched her expressions change form fear, to doubt, thinking it over, then smiling nervously.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Draco laughed out loud, after all that had happened, Hermione wanted Narcissa to approve of the girl Draco was dating. He kissed her forehead.

"Hermione, she loves you already." 'And she's not the only one.' She smiled at his reply. "I think your parents must be waiting for us, it's awful quiet. Let's go eat." He took her hand, urging her to lead him to the dining room.

* * *

After a lovely dinner of Turkey, redcurrant jelly, roast potatoes, and other vegetables, they enjoyed a Christmas pudding. They popped Christmas crackers and were all sporting silly novelties. Draco was wearing a paper crown, Hermione wore eyebrow and mustache glasses, Mrs. Granger got a pair of tweezers, and Mr. Granger got a shoehorn.

"This is wonderful, best muggle Christmas I've ever had!" Draco teased.

"Draco, this is the ONLY muggle Christmas you've ever had," Hermione chuckled.

They moved into the sitting room, sang carols, played games. When Mrs. Granger suggested something.

"Hermione, would you come to the kitchen with me and help with the dishes?"

"Erm, sure mum." Hermione looked at her mother questioningly, but got up and followed her anyway. As soon as the women were out of earshot, Mr. Granger started talking to Draco.

"How serious are you two?"

"I beg your pardon sir?" Draco had been caught off guard.

"Are you exclusively seeing one another? Do I have to worry about becoming a Grandfather?"

"Well, yes. No, not the Grandfather bit, at least not for some time." For a man who was unable to use a wand, Mr. Granger mildly terrified Draco. "Yes, your daughter and I are exclusive. Sir, I would never want to put Hermione in an awkward erm... pregnancy situation. I have good intentions."

"And what are your intentions boy?" Mark asked thoughtfully.

"Well, if things keep going well sir, I'd like to marry her." He said it softly to make sure Hermione didn't hear him. He couldn't scare her off at his boldness.

"Hmm. And what will you do? Will you be able to support her?"

"Yes. Although I come from a wealthy family, I have a desire to work as well. I wouldn't need to, but I enjoy putting in a hard days' work." Mr. Granger and Draco were silent for several minutes.

"So help me Draco, if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish."

"Yes sir. I wouldn't dream of it." He had meaning to his words, Mark could see that.

"Well then, welcome to the family." Draco smiled at the older man as he was patted on the back. "I'm going to go spend time with my wife after I put some brandy and mince pie out for Father Christmas. I'll send Hermione back to you."

"Thank you sir." Draco shook his hand. A few minutes later Hermione walked in carrying something at least two-thirds her height.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Draco smiled. "What have you got there?"

"Your present of course darling." She sat next to him on the sofa.

"Oh good, I've been dying to give you yours."

"Oh no, you first Malfoy!" Draco feigned sadness as she teased him.

"Fine." Hermioned handed him the parcel, he took it in his hands and very gently shook it, just in the event that it was breakable. He peeled away the wrappings, opened an oddly shaped box, and looked in at the contents. Wow. She bought him a guitar! It had leaf inlays on the fret board, and the finish was a shiny emerald colour.

"'Mione, this is... thank you." His eyes smiled, looking between her and the guitar. He kissed her firmly on her lips. "Thank you, love."

"I'm glad you like it!"

"I love it! I'll play it for you all the time." He reached to his side, handing her a heavy, rectangular object. "This, is for you." She tore open the wrap and discarded it at her side. When she saw what it was, she almost cried with joy.

"How did you get this?" She asked him with watery eyes.

"It's been in our library, as long as I could remember. Open it, it's a signed first edition." Hermione opened the cover of an original copy of _Hogwarts a History _very carefully, as if she was worried she'd break it. She loved him. Hermione Granger, had melted at such a gesture, and had fallen in love with the young man who was once her enemy.

"Thank you." She whispered reverently.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hell, I want a Christmas like that. My husband has a hard time understanding mushiness. Lol.**

**With the blessing of your reviews, I will write more. Send me good writing juju so that my mind won't go blank! (Juju is like positive energy, luck, etc.)**

**Love and Kisses,**

**Pants**


	11. Chapter 11 Tea at Malfoy Manor

**Hello Dears!**

**I'm so thrilled that so many of reviewed, I'm touched! I've been thinking a lot about this story, and decided that after I'm all finished, I'm going to completely overhaul the sucker. Make it really nice and shiny. Make it purr so to speak. I know I can write at least a little better than this, but to be fair, I haven't written any stories since I was in high school... 5.5 years ago. So forgive me, and one day I'll make it up to you. "Pimp my Fanfiction" in a sense. There are so many better writers out there than me, and I LOVE their fanfics! I've learned from being a writer, that I love those reviews. So I'm going to review them as well.**

**On a personal note:**

**bumblebee145: First of all, I love seeing your huge-$$ review. Thank you! I've gotten into the Christmas spirit a lot this year... and I hate holidays. I put up my tree before Thanksgiving. ;-) I think now that I've been bitten by the writing bug, I will set Hermione and Draco in many scenarios. I might even be more patient next time, but this set of the two are very anxious. ;-) I've been reading the crap out of Tom Felton and Jason Issac's/Lucius' interviews and took what they said about their characters to heart. Although they've been bastards, the war has been slowly peeling back their layers. Draco is so much more than his dad has forced him to be. And his dad values many things above blood purity. On the Pants bit, I sign off as Pants because my penname is "LyssyPants". One of my best pals calls me Pants, and I call her Face... cause well, her name goes better with face and... okay that's enough gobble-di-gook. :-D**

**HermioneCullen: You are my most faithful and complimentary reviewer methinks. I will ask Santa/Vati Christmas to give you Tom Felton/Draco for Christmas... so long as I get a copy.**

**angelbbygrl: Ugh. Tell me about it. I buy my own presents nowadays, and although I get what I want... it's deadly boring. I wrap them too. "Shall I write my name on the "To:" tag, or will you?" As my voice drips with sarcasm. LOL. It's like, "Oh... how... surprising. Thanks." I might force him into/surprise him with some Santa boxers. What do you think?**

**Okay, I really do love you all. And each of you are special to me. I'd thank you all right here, but I'm hankerin' for some spankerin' after writing this chappie. HAHA! Just kidding. In truth I'm hungry. So have fun with the citrus kids! (All 2.25 pages of it and about half the chapter.)**

**P.S. I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Draco paced in front of the front door manor. Even though everyone would be okay with each other, he was worried about his father saying something offensive or his mother telling Hermione something embarrassing about him. He tried to ask his parents to be nice, but they were a lot more comfortable about the situation than him. He shook his hands out as he continued pacing, hoping the blood flow would help him relax. Nothing. 'Okay, one step at a time Draco, she'll be here any minute and you need to be calm for her. Just take it slow.' Draco was wearing some black dress pants, and a white button up shirt.

He heard a knock on the door, and walked up to open it. Hermione was wearing a black pencil skirt and white button up shirt that hugged her curves. Draco laughed heartily, "Looks like you've been practicing occlumency Granger."

Hermione realized why he was teasing her instantly. "Well I'm glad you didn't wear a skirt as well Draco, though I imagine you'd look quite fetching in it," she winked. "I've missed you," she said in a husky voice that made his cock respond much faster than his brain. He pulled her into his chest for a hug, lifting her chin up with his index finger.

"I've missed you too." He brought his head level with hers and kissed her softly. Although he wanted to snog her senseless, he knew his parents would greet her at any moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" Draco jumped at the sound of his mothers voice, pulling away from the kiss quickly, but he kept a hold on her left hand.

"Oh no mother, she is here to have tea with you after all." He paused and decided to formally introduce them. "As each of you know, Mother, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione smiled, she was so happy that he sounded... proud to introduce her. She squeezed his hand in gratitude. She walked forward and shook Narcissa's hand, the latter pulled the former into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you properly at last! Thank you so much for all you've done for us. I'm so happy to have you here as my guest."

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa. You'll excuse us Draco? I'll return her to you after tea."

"Yes mum." He replied, and let go of Hermione's hand. She was lead into the breakfast/tea nook with Narcissa's arm through hers.

* * *

"It's so lovely to have you here. Draco has said so much about you." Narcissa beamed at her.

"All good I hope," Hermione smiled with her eyes.

"Yes, of course. He's quite taken with you Hermione." The young girl was surprised that Draco had told his mother so much.

"Draco is a sweet man. I'm really glad he is who he is." She didn't really know what to say. "He's been very kind to me this year, very supportive." It was hard to say good things with out blushing, and she didn't want to think about the bad things that went on between them in the past.

"I tried not to laugh when he told me about the time you punched him. He seemed so embarrassed about it." Narcissa laughed.

"He did kind of deserve it." Hermione smiled. Narcissa sighed happily and they were silent for a moment.

"Please don't break my boys heart. He's crazy about you. He would crumble if you broke up with him." Hermione's heart ached at the thought of breaking up with Draco. Hearing from his mother, it made him seem so much more vulnerable.

"I can't imagine allowing myself to do that Narcissa." Mrs. Malfoy took her last sip of tea and set her cup and saucer on the table.

"Well, I imagine he'd love to see you now." Narcissa stood up, Hermione did the same. "Thank you so much for coming, I hope to see you again soon," she said and gave the younger woman a warm hug. He'll be in the library I imagine. He said he'd like to show you some books. It's just across the hall and to the left."

"Thank you so much for having me. I had a lovely time. See you later." Hermione said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Draco was strumming his new guitar, sitting on the stately leather chaise of his family's library. He was anxiously waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. He was halfway through Queen's "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" when she walked in the room.

"Please, don't stop? I like it when you sing." She asked him tenderly.

"_I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love"_

"'Mione. Love. I can't keep singing." He set down his guitar, and pouted his lips. "My lips hurt."

"Oh they do? That's a shame." She sat down next to him. "Would you like me to kiss them better?"

"Very much so." He licked his lips in anticipation. She put her hand on his neck and pulled him in for a painfully soft kiss. He had forgotten entirely about the books he intended to show her.

"There you go, all better?"

"Much." He smiled at her, "Y'know, I think I should give you a grand tour of the manor."

"But I've seen a lot of it really. At least the main parts."

"Well... you haven't seen my bedroom." He smiled wickedly.

"I suppose that's true." She bit her lip thoughtfully. Draco thought it was one of her sexiest gestures.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs with her. When they got to his door he stopped and let go of her hand then ran and jumped onto the bed. She laughed at how silly he acted. As she slowly walked into the door, she took in the appearance of his bedroom. It was like she would imagine a kings room to look like. Gold leafing on the dark, fine wood furniture and doors, the best carpets, finest linens, it was gorgeous. She was willing to bet that he had a solid gold toilet, not that she'd walk off and check.

"Great isn't it?" Draco said when he saw the look on her face.

"It's amazing Draco." She replied in awe.

"You know what would make it better?" Hermione looked quizzically at him. "Come here." He told, rather than asked her as he patted the spot next to him on his king sized bed. She walked slowly and sat on his bed.

"How was the tea?" She knew he was speaking about the conversation, rather than the actual meal.

"It was lovely. I can tell your mother loves you very much," she told him sincerely.

"What did she say about me?"

"Other than you wore tight brief undies until you were fourteen?" She teased him, it was strange to see him blush. "Is that embarrassing love?" she mocked him playfully.

"I'll get you back," with a growl he started tickling her sides, making her squirm and giggle. As her body wriggled against him, he felt his erection start to strain against his pants, begging to break free. She notice his fingers slowing against her sides, and how cloudy with lust his eyes were. She returned the same look and leaned up to kiss the man above her.

Their kisses were slow, as if testing the waters, slowly dipping their tongues inside each others mouths. Hermione was reminded of their recent erm... incident by the lake, and kissed him harder, pulling his head down with her as she laid on his bed. He tried to keep his composure, but she was running her hands deliciously along his back. Draco moved his hand to her waist, at the edge of her shirt. He slid his fingers up slowly, touching her bare stomach. Hermione moaned at his caress. He moved up to undo the bottom button of her shirt slowly, giving her a chance to tell him no, but she didn't.

As he made progress with each button he rubbed massaged her bare flesh with his fingertips. Hermione felt the heat pool in her stomach/hip area, where it always did when he touched her. She started unbuttoning his shirt very quickly, Draco matched her pace. After he reached the final button, he opened up her shirt and saw the most erotic, lacy black bra he had ever seen. Draco slid off his shirt, and Hermione, taking the hint, discarded hers as well. He kissed her passionately, trailing a flurry of kisses, licks, and nibbles down her neck. He kissed and sucked at her collar bone, while running his hand purposefully from her neck, down her cleavage, and across her stomach. Hermione grabbed and caressed his chest and back, urging him to continue. His lips soon followed the path that his hands had just taken. He kept hearing Hermione moan in pleasure, his cock stiffening to an impossibly hard state.

"Merlin 'Mione, you're making me SO hard. Can we please do something? Anything?" He begged.

Hermione flipped her leg over his body and positioned him underneath her, so that she was straddling him. Her cheeks were flushed with desire as she smiled down at him. Draco noticed that her skirt had moved dangerously higher than her thighs. She sat against his erection, making him elicit a groan of pleasure. She pressed her hips hardly into his and rubbed up his chest with her hands. With a sly look, she brought her hands up behind her and unclasped her bra. She slid off the straps, and set the garment to the side. Of all the things he hoped for, he didn't expect this.

She had gorgeous tits! Draco could barely breathe at the sight of her perfectly round and perky breasts.

He didn't really have to move, she picked up his hands and brought them to rest on them. He grazed his thumbs against her nipples, and pinched them lightly between his fingers, making them hard. She gasped and ground into his hips. She slid her hand between her legs and lifted gently off him, running her hand against his cock. A look of surprise grazed her face.

"Ooh, aren't you a big boy?" She gasped.

Draco pulled her face to his, kissing her feverishly. He played with her breasts as she grinded on top of him. He slid his hand down her waist, and brought his hand to her thigh, massaging circles as he got closer and closer to her warmth.

"Draco, please... touch me," she panted. Draco slid his finger along the line of her panties, as she gasped in arousal. He slid his fingers inside and groaned at how soaked her pussy was. He kissed her hard as he rubbed his fingers along her wet nether lips, she gasped into his mouth. He slid a finger into her wet pussy, and rubbed his thumb on her clit.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. He slid another finger inside her, as he rolled them onto their sides. She moaned harder as he squeezed her breast, kissed and fingered her. Boy, he sure could multi-task... but then, so could she. She ran her hand down his stomach, and unbuttoned his pants. Draco, stopped his first to actions as he watched her. She slowly undid his zipper, then looked up at him. His mouth was open in disbelief, and she could tell he would love for her to continue.

She ran a finger along the top of his boxer briefs, making him gasp. She slid her finger down, grazing the flesh just above his firm erection. He kissed her hard on the lips, and she slid her hand firmly down his pants, grabbing him with her whole hand. Draco moaned a phrase that sounded a lot like, "Oh fuck," into the kiss. She stroked his cock roughly, enjoying how much he squirmed and thrusted into her hand. He fingered her harder than he had before as she ran her thumb over his tip. They moaned and panted, sweating from the exertion. Draco squeezed her breast again, fucking her with his fingers as hard as he could. After a few more seconds, he heard her scream in rapture as her walls tightened around his fingers, signaling her orgasm. Her muscle spasms made her also squeeze and stroke him harder. With how hard she was stroking him, he growled in appreciation, after a couple more hard strokes, he exploded his warm seed all over her stomach. They panted as they calmed themselves from their little adventure on Draco's bed. He cleaned Hermione off and kissed her mouth softly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Thank you..." she looked at him shyly. "I'd never done that before. It was... amazing."

"You didn't? With Ron?" She shook her head at him

"No. He always... finished in his pants too early and ran off." Draco laughed lightly.

"So he was a minute man?"

"More like 4 seconds." Draco laughed harder.

"I'm so sorry, love. Lucky for me that you tossed him." Draco caressed her face.

"Lucky for me too." She kissed him passionately.

"Whoa!" He said as he pulled back a little. "You better not get me going again, or I won't let you go home." Hermione smiled at what he said.

"Yeah, I don't want my mom to give me anymore 'talks'." She got up and started to put on her bra and shirt.

He got up off the bed, zipped and buttoned his pants. He brushed a hair behind her ear and spoke, "See you the morning of New Years Eve?"

"Yes." She kissed him again. "I can't wait." Draco was sad that she was leaving.

"Nor can I." He wanted so much to tell her how he felt. She hugged him tightly.

"Well, I guess I better go. Goodbye Draco."

"Goodbye 'Mione." She disapparated with a pop.

* * *

**Phew. Hot stuff 'ey? All the people who are aroused, stand up... Yeah, that's what I thought. ;-)**

**Alright, what did you think? REVIEW!**

**Les Pantalons.**

**P.S. I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, I've been trying to decide which direction I want Draco and Hermione to go. I need to figure out the climax of the story (and of their loins)... Any suggestions? PM me. I'm currently editing and probing everything I've written so far to search for what I want the characters to go through and learn from. And poking/prodding/encouragment would be lovely.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Morning of New Years Eve

**Forgive me my dears, I'm so sorry that I've taken so long in writing this. I've been a bit under the weather (meaning ill) lately. Also, I'm not going to lie. I was really unsure what to do with these two next. I think I have enough material in my head for another couple of chapters, and I have ideas for the future. Once again, I don't mind (*hint hint*) you guys throwing random ideas at me. What's the worst that happens? I say no and you write it yourselves?**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I've edited a few of the first few chapters. And I was thinking that I might put another chapter in the beginning somewhere. I'll keep you all posted on it okay?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that bears minimal to exact resemblance to other characters or books or songs, etc.**

* * *

It was 8am on the 31st of December, Draco busily repacked his truck with everything he wanted to bring for his 'mini-vacation' with Hermione. At the top of trunk were pairs of Italian leather shoes, a few bottles of the Malfoy's finest liquor, and a medium-small square felt box with Hermione's second present in there. Draco picked up the box, opening and shutting it. It wasn't an immense declaration of his love or anything, but he knew it would be a big deal to Hermione.

Maybe he could feel out their relationship while they got to be alone together? Which reminded him of the other night, even though Draco was good at pleasing a woman, it took all he had not to come in his pants by just seeing her topless. How would he fare if she were to have sex with him? Shit, he was hard again. He better 'polish his wand' before he saw her.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the shower and tucked a towel around her moist body. She made sure she was perfectly groomed and perfumed so that Draco would have trouble keeping his hands off her. She packed several type of 'just in case' items in her trunk, not knowing what to prepare for.

He really was a different man. She never allowed herself to see him as attractive, because his actions repulsed her. With who he was now, one look at him and her knickers became suddenly wet. And, he gave her the most beautiful present she had ever received. She wondered what that meant to him, how he felt about her, based on what he gave her. The Malfoy family wasn't exactly generous with ancient family heirlooms.

She chanced a glace at the clock, 'Damn. I better get to Hogwarts, Draco said he had a lot planned.'

* * *

They were to meet at the Hogwarts/Hogsmeade gates, Hermione arrived first. She felt silly being out in the open. It wasn't the fact that it was Draco that she was waiting for, she figured that some people would notice that they had been dating or spending more time than was typical of their station at Hogwarts. Turns out, Hogsmeade wasn't very busy at 11am on New Years Eve. After 10 minutes of her feeling stupid about looking around as she stood alone (having the undetectable extension charm on her bag was handy), Draco appeared with a pop.

"Hello Gorgeous," he said as he walked up to her and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Hello Handsome," she said as she pulled back and smiled. "Where are we headed?"

"Well, I don't know. That depends on you." He looked at her questioningly. "Could you put my trunk in your bag?"

"Yeah, sure thing. How does this depend on me?" Hermione looked rather puzzled as she put Draco's things in her beaded bag.

"First, of course, there is lunch. But if you so choose we could go on a real vacation."

"What do you mean?" She smiled excitedly at him.

"Well, we could just go up to the school and have your average Hogwarts New Years... or we could go somewhere fun."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"Let's go out of town." Draco held his arm out to Hermione. She hesitated for a moment, but Draco didn't flinch. Finally, she grabbed his arm and they disapparated with a pop.

* * *

The appeared in an empty alley. Instantly, Hermione could smell the delicious scents of a nearby bakery, as they walked down the alley arm in arm, she spotted it. The sign looked like it was in...

"Draco, are we in France?" She smiled from ear to ear up at him.

"Spot on Granger. You don't miss a thing." He beamed at her. "Any clue where?"

"Well, it's warmer than Hogwarts or near our homes, near the sea," she noticed the gulls and the sea-breeze around her. "So the south? Somewhere in Provence?"

"Excellent love!" He happily replied. "We are in Nice, France. And we better check into a hotel, we'll be lucky to get anything on New Years Eve, but thankfully I've got my lovely family money." He patted his pocket.

The walked a few blocks, closer to the beach. There was a fine white building with flags near the roof, and a dome at the top, along the line of the dome was the name, 'Hôtel Negresco.'

"We'll go have some lunch, and then check into the hotel. We'll get to do so many fun things here before school starts again."

"Brilliant! I'm so excited." She grinned widely at him.

They had lunch at 'La Rotonde' in the hotel, and Draco got the finest suite they had left. 'The Junior suite with a sea view' as it was called. Unfortunately, that was all they had on such short notice. Although, that wasn't far from the best, and Hermione definitely wasn't bothered. The room was decorated in gold, and was furnished to the nines. The sofas and chairs were purple, but the bed was a crème color, and it looked rather large. Oh Merlin, they would be sleeping in the same bed. The bathroom had a tub that could easily accommodate two people, maybe more, but that was disturbing to think about. It also had a shower, toilet, sink, and bidet.

As Hermione settled and and selected what she would wear for the evening, Draco excused himself to run some errands, to make things ready for them to have an amazing New Years Eve. Draco returned a few hours later, looking rather excited for what lie ahead. He walked in quickly, and was next to Hermione in seconds, offering her an assorted bouquet of flowers.

"Hello dear," he put his arms around her and kissed her, "We, are going to have a lovely evening."

"Oh, I can't wait love." She kissed him hard and he grabbed her bum, squeezing it and pressing her against him. Hermione was shocked when he quickly pulled away.

"As much as I'd LOVE to continue, we have to get ready." Draco panted still, after the kiss. "I'll get ready in here and you can have the loo."

* * *

When Hermione came out of the bathroom, Draco was waiting patiently on the bed. He was wearing a gorgeous tuxedo, and running a hand through his soft hair. Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention, pulling him out of his reverie. As Draco looked up, his eyes widened. Her gown was champagne in color, with an empire waist. It hung gently along her neck and had spanish style shoulder straps. It looked a lot like a wedding dress, and Draco knew perfectly well, that he would do anything to get her to marry him one day. Draco swallowed loudly and Hermione laughed adorably.

"'Mione, you are the most beautiful woman I've EVER seen." She could tell he meant that with all his heart.

"Thank you Draco. Any compliment I give you will pale in comparison now, but all the same. You look absolutely dashing."

"Thank you." He kissed her softly so he wouldn't smudge her lips. "Alright, let's go to the feast!"

* * *

**Alright folks, there it is. There will be more of New Years in the next chapter. Possibly Draco will give Hermione her 2nd present, and there may be a rather delectible lemon in there as well.**

**Review if you want it!**

**Love Always,**

**The Pants.**


	13. Chapter 13 An Emerald is Forever

**Holy reviews Batman! That is the most responses I've gotten in the space of 12 hours. Hell, 24 hours. So naturally. I couldn't keep you waiting. -) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. It's not exactly what I thought it would be, but I like it.**

**I'm going to reply to you guys here if'n you don't mind:**

**-Draco doesn't call Hermione anything uber special, because nothing else fits right now. Plus, no matter how many fanfics I've read where she's been called Mia, I can't stomach it. She is SO not a Mia. I also despise Draco being called Drake. Both of those nicknames are so... Americanized. Forgive me, but I can't do it.**

**-The second present is in here, and you may guess its mild significance, but it is not a ring. It is magical though.**

**JarethGirl: You are one of my favorites now. I loved all your reviews! Love, aime, leibe, mucho gusto. (Spanish, I'm not so good at... lol. French is almost my second language and German is my 2.5.)**

**I will continue editing/adding to my photobucket and youtube accounts as outfits/items/songs become present in the chapters. Please check 'em out as it adds to the imagery/aural aspects.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MA! Imagine lemon bars, with lemonade, and lemon drops. That is this chapter.**

**Disclaimness: I don't own shite.**

* * *

Hermione tried to just eat so that she was satisfied, so it wouldn't slow her down. This was going to be a long, fun night. Also, with how nervous she was for tonight... she couldn't imagine having a full stomach was a good idea. After they finished the feast in their hotel, they danced a bit, and then headed to the beach. They came upon the dock, where hundreds of people were flocking to. The water was dotted with several boats, most were adorned with festive lights. They hopped on a boat that looked a lot like a miniature cruise ship. They took it out until they were a good mile or two from the shore. At midnight, the sky lit up with fireworks. Draco held Hermione as they popped and exploded in the air as people gasped in awe. He kissed her, a little giddy from the champagne they drank.

"Hermione?" He spoke in her ear softly.

"Yes, Draco?" She replied hopefully.

"I have something for you." He pulled the box out of his coat pocket and opened it up for her. Inside was a beautiful platinum necklace with a princess cut emerald the size of a sickle surrounded in small diamonds.

"Merlin, Draco, it's beautiful!" She gasped.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He clasped the necklace around her neck. "How about we head back to our room?" Hermione's heart leapt up into her throat and she swallowed heavily.

"Um... yeah, it could be more fun to spend more time enjoying the holiday alone." Draco took her to a private part of the boat and disapparated them to their room. Hermione stepped away took off the necklace carefully, and started fidgeting with her dress. Draco kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. He was loosening his tie, when Hermione called his attention.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you unzip me? Please?" She asked tenderly. Draco stepped over to her and ran his hands up her arms and across her bare shoulders. Hermione tensed and gasped under his touch. He brought his hand to the zipper, the other hand steadying the woman in front of him. He slowly pulled the zipper down, enjoying every bit of skin that became exposed. Draco would've usually stopped about halfway, but he needed her. Merlin, how he needed her. As the zipper landed at its final resting place, Draco slid one hand to rest on her stomach, the other gripping her shoulder in a possessive manner. He leaned into her neck, planting kisses along her bare flesh. Hermione moaned at every touch. He slid down the top of her dress, she gasped as her bare breasts became cold and her nipples hardened. Draco grazed his hands across her body, and squeezed her delicious mounds. Her arse grinded into his hard cock reflexively.

She turned around then, Draco put his hands on her waist. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid if off of him, undid his pants and slid them off. As Draco stood in his boxer-briefs, he quickly pulled off his socks. Hermione dropped her dress on the floor, then cast it aside onto a chair. They examined each others bodies hungrily, looking ready to eat the other. Draco pulled her into him and kissed her feverishly. Hermione felt his hard length pressed into her front. They shuffled slowly to the bed and Draco eased her body onto it, steadying himself on top of her. He pressed harder into her, his cock almost bruising her intimate areas. He ran his tongue across her nipples and she moaned loudly. He kissed down her stomach, along the line of her sexy booty shorts. He slowly slid them off her hips, down over her thighs and threw them on the floor.

'hmm... she must've used a hair removal spell...' Draco noted. He kissed the skin just above the hood of her nether lips, making her gasp almost breathlessly. He spread her legs and opened her lips more with his fingers, and slipped his tongue along her clit.

"Ohmigod!" She moaned and grabbed his head with her hands. Draco grew impossibly harder. She pressed him into her wet pussy. He slipped his finger into her wet hole aggressively, nibbling licking and sucking on her clit. Damn she tasted so good, like warm honey and water. He licked up every last bit of her juices as she bucked against his face and pulled his hair.

"Merlin Draco! I need you inside me... NOW!" She growled at him. He perked his head up quickly and pushed his underclothing off as quickly as possible. He climbed on top of her and spread her legs wider with his knees.

"Hermione, are you sure?" She leaned up to him and sucked hard on his upper lip, cleaning her juices off his face. 'Oh fuck, that was so hot!'

"Yes love, I want to do this with you." Draco nodded and placed the tip of his penis just outside her opening. He slid his tip in, hearing her gasp in pain and pleasure. He knew this would hurt her, so he went slow, her eyes encouraged him to continue. He slid into her slowly, inch by marvelous inch. She relaxed as time passed, the more he was in her. Finally, he was completely inside her, filling her and then some. 'God she's SO TIGHT.' he groaned. Hermione nodded once the pain subsided. He slowly slid in and out of her, both of them moaning gutturally.

"Draco, faster!" He picked up the pace, loving her sounds of pleasure. Their moans increased as his pace quickened. He started fucking her harder and harder. She started screaming his name out in ecstasy.

"Oh Gods Draco, you feel so good!" He pounded her blissfully tight pussy, and felt her starting to shiver. Her walls suddenly tightened and rolled around his cock as she moaned and panted.

"Fuck Hermione, you're going to make me come!" He thrust into her as hard as he possibly could and she came around him again. He couldn't take anymore and exploded his hot seed inside her. Both of them shaking from their orgasms. After a few minutes of panting, he kissed her softly.

"Merlin Granger, I never want to have sex with anyone else again," he confessed.

"How many people have you had sex with Draco?" she asked shyly.

"Only Pansy before you."

"Oh good, I was kind of expecting more."

"Nope. And I'm glad I was experienced enough to make it good for you, but I'd hate myself if I was a complete man slag."

"Really? Why?" she almost pleaded.

"Because I've been irrevocably in love with you since you punched me in third year." he replied.

"Wait, what are you saying?" she asked him softly.

"Hermione..." he searched her eyes. She looked... hopeful?

"Yes love?"

"I love you." Draco waited for her to say something. But his only answer, was her lips on his, rolling him over so she was above him in all her naked glory. She kissed him with every fiber of her being. Draco felt his cock stiffen as he felt her bare body above him. Hermione felt him, and put her hand at the base of his penis, sliding him inside of her. She rode him for several minutes, shaking on on top of him with arousal. Her orgasm soared through her whole body as she panted breathlessly. Draco came inside her again and his brain went blank. Thank Merlin, Hemione had listened to her mother and took her monthly birth control potion. She had been ever since sixth year, just to be on the safe side. As she collapsed on top of him, he heard her whisper softly.

"Draco, I love you." He put his arms around her and sighed happily into her hair, neither noticing that the necklace now glowed. They spooned in the bed and fell asleep, feeling even more relieved than they were when the war had ended.

* * *

**Merde, now I want to sit on Draco's face...**

**I better go tell my husband that I need some erm... research for my story. *wink***

**I love your input darlings! Can't wait to see your responses.**

**Love, The Hot Pants.**


	14. Chapter 14 Breakfast and Owls

**Hello puppets! (Affectionate term, I don't mean you are my puppets. If anything I'm yours. *wink* I love you guys.)**

**Love hearing from you all. Shockingly, there weren't many reviews for the last chapter. I expect your typing hand was down your pants, and thus I forgive you. bahaha.**

**More lemony, sugary goodness in this chappie. I expect you all to pull your hands out, and type me a review! *cheshire cat grin***

**Rated M for a reason, and I still don't own jack shiz.**

* * *

Hermione woke up to a beautiful room, in a comfy bed, with pale muscular arms around her. She sighed happily. He loved her. She couldn't keep a smile from being firmly planted on her face. She absent-mindedly grazed her fingernails across his forearm. She didn't know he was already awake, until she felt something hard almost poking her bottom. She giggled loudly and turned to face him.

"Hullo lovercakes!" Draco laughed out loud at her greeting.

"Hello my little sex kitten," he replied with a growl as he rolled on top of her. "Breakfast or shagging?" He asked with a waggle of his brows.

"Both?"

"Ooh kinky!" She playfully slapped him.

"Silly Malfoy, a girl can't live off sex alone."

"Well that can't be true, know anyone who's tried it?" He teased, but picked up the phone and ordered room service before she could answer. Draco instructed them to leave it inside as he'd be taking a shower, Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Granger, after a night like last night you must feel... dirty." He tugged at her robe, making it fall to the floor and grabbed her arm to follow him. She giggled like a madwoman as they ran and he dropped his robe as well. He opened the shower door and started the water.

Hermione shyly tip-toed in with him, he took her hands gently and guided her inside. He led her to the shower wall, pushing her back against it. Bugger it was cold! But, it was a nice sensation... Draco kissed and bit her lips, making her wet with something other than water. He pressed his body against her, a moan escaped her lips. He lifted her thigh against his hip with strength, then lifted the other, balancing her against the wall. He grazed his cock against her wet folds, slowly at first, then pushed into her roughly.

"Merlin Draco!" she moaned huskily.

"God 'Mione, you are so fucking hot!" He thrust his quivering member into her **("Quivering member" was meant to be hilarious... my hubby joked about it, so that was for him.)**, she mewled in rapture. As they grew more excited, he fucked her harder. Hermione felt her throat getting dry from all the moaning, but couldn't restrain her reactions. She felt her climax build up inside her like a heavy weight on her stomach.

"Faster Draco, faster!" She encouraged, and he responded fervently. She felt her muscles tighten and finally ripple around his shaft, she screamed out in ecstasy. Draco pounded still harder, still faster until he blew his load inside her. He slowed his pace and rested his head against the wall. Both of them gasping for air. He gently pulled out, and slid her legs down, but kept contact with her body. He kissed her shoulders.

"I. LOVE. shagging you," he stated between pants.

"I have no words," Hermione replied.

They finally got around to cleaning off, their hands only wandering occasionally. They got out of the shower, and found their breakfast waiting for them. They shoveled it it their mouths, finally realizing how hungry they were. Hermione's appetite slowed and so did her eating, when an owl knocking on the french doors. **(What do the French call french doors? Haha) **Hermione let the owl in, seeing that it was for her. She untied the letter from the owls leg, and fed it a bit of toast. She opened up the scroll and read its contents.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to intrude, but, I heard that you were out on vacation with Draco. (I got an owl returned from your parents saying you were out.) I want you to be happy, so that's why I hadn't said anything about it before, but I'm concerned. Things seem to be moving really quickly for how little you know about him. I mean, we used to hate the guy. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt your feelings. You're like a sister to me, please, BE CAREFUL. Learn about him or something. Don't rush into things._

_Wishing You the Best,_

_Harry_

'Thanks Harry, you're too late on a few things...' she thought to herself. Draco noticed that she looked increasingly upset as she read.

"You alright 'Mione love?" He furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She replied non-commitally. She scrawled her reply across the bottom part of the letter.

_Harry,_

_Yes, I am on vacation with Draco. I appreciate your concern. I suppose you are just looking out for me... I am however, upset that you are saying this at such a dreadfully inconvenient time. Yes, I understand that things are moving quickly, and maybe I don't know everything about "the new Draco". I will take this into consideration. Please, just trust me. I'm not a little girl, and I know far more than you think._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione_

She quickly rolled up the parchment and tied it to the owls leg before Draco could read anything. She gave the bird a bit of water, and sent it on its way.

"What was that about?" Draco asked out of concern.

"Oh it was just Harry checking up on me, nothing serious." She didn't like telling white lies, but they had just gotten into a vulnerable part of their relationship and she didn't want to hurt him.

"Alright. If there's anything you need, tell me. I meant what said." She knew what he was implying. They finished eating in silence. Hermione was left to her thoughts.

Draco's mother was kind, it seem all she ever worried about was their family. Narcissa was a good woman. Draco was forced, in a way, to protect his family, and for that reason he took the mark. She had seen it when they had been naked. But the mark itself seemed so dull, as if it were nothing but a shadow of the past to him. Lucius, well, he had gone to prison for a reason, but maybe he had changed at least a little. She was interrupted from her thoughts however.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Was that necklace glowing last night?" Draco asked curiously.

"What?" She walked up to the bedside table and picked up the necklace. "No, not that I noticed. Any idea what it means? I've heard about enchanted gems before."

"Yes, I know what it means. It's been in my family for well, as long as there have been Malfoys."

"And?" She grew impatient, but Draco seemed thrilled.

"It means, as long as you love me, it will glow."

* * *

**Ideas for progression (aka plot bunnies) are hopping wildly in my head. So I'm not sure how long or short it'll take to catch them all.**

**Review dears!**

**Los Pantalones**

**P.S. SO, I've written tons of material, but it's not quite right for chapter 15... So although I planned to post something at like, midnight 13/12/10, I couldn't bring my self to post what I wrote. It needs like 1-3 chapters in between it. Forgive me darlings, it will take some time. I imagine this story will be at least 20 chapters long. So it's not over until the Fat Lady sings aka I tell you straight up, that it's finished. ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15 Madame Puddifoot's

**Finally. I hat to sort out a bunch of things I wrote for post-chapter 14. This is getting much more complicated to write. And now I have a second story. I'm insane! Lol.**

**About the necklace, I did think of that myself... even if it is similar to another necklace. But hey, I'm not getting money for this anyway. ;-) Also, there aren't any other 'non-dark' things I could think would be on a Malfoy necklace. haha!**

**Yes the 'Quivering Member' was in reference to _10 Things I Hate About You, _it's one of my top 10 favorite movies of all time. :-) Thank you SO much for all the wonderful things you all have said. And please give me more! I'll try to email some of you personally.**

**Warning: I like lemons, so if you don't avert your eyes to another story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I earn nothing. Pretty simple math.**

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent the week shagging, and seeing the sites. They visited the nearby towns of Cimiez (Roman ruins), Monaco (the country), Eze (Draco bought Hermione a perfume that she selected), and Cannes (shopping). Hermione enjoyed it all, but it was time to go back to Hogwarts and get everything ready a few days before their return to classes.

On the first day back at classes, Draco insisted in holding her hand and carrying her books. People gossiped and stared, but he didn't care. He held his head up high, proud to have her on his arm. Hermione looked shy, after all, she had a lot of articles in the Prophet about her "relationships." And she was sure, especially after the war, that it wouldn't cease. She recalled an article from when she and Ron were dating by someone who must have followed in Rita Skeeters footsteps, Melanie Astin.

_Granger Strikes Again!_

_Hermione Granger, war hero and best female friend of Harry Potter, (Prior love interest of Potter, and Viktor Krum.) is presently dating Ronald Weasley, war hero and best male friend of Harry Potter. The two have been sighted canoodling about Diagon Alley frequently displaying their affection, much to the chagrin of our dear Mr. Potter. After all this young man has been through, they flaunt their teenage romance in front of his very green eyes. Although Potter hides behind a rebound relationship with Ronald's sister, Ginny Weasley, we catch glimpses of betrayal behind a thin mask of pretend enjoyment of life. Hermione Granger will be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fall, happy to be rid of both men. What a self-righteous trollop! Ronald Weasley will be working with his brother George, to fill in the gap left by his brother Fred. Harry Potter will be placed in accelerated auror training, and be a full-fledged auror within a year. Good luck boys, we here at the Prophet hope you change your hearts about this audacious hussy, and enjoy your promenade into manhood._

Hermione inwardly groaned at the memory. Harry was profoundly happy with Ginny, curse the pretentious bitch that is Melanie Astin! Hermione wasn't exactly looking forward to what she'd say about her new relationship with Draco. She'd already received enough jinxed letters, howlers, and hate mail. She sighed out loud with Draco next to her in Arithmancy.

"You alright 'Mione?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"Yeah, I just got distracted for a moment," She want back to taking notes. He squeezed her thigh affectionately under the desk and slid a note across the table. She unfolded it and read.

_'Mione,_

_I was thinking, since we're a proper couple and all, maybe we could go on a double date or something. Do you think Harry and Ginny might like to join us? This weekend at Hogsmeade, Madame Puddifoot's?_

_Yours,_

_Draco_

She smiled to herself. He signed it even though he was right next to her. Silly boy. She wrote down her reply in a 'formal' tone, slid it back and smiled at him.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I will happily accompany you on this outing. I am quite sure that they would be dazzled by our company. Shall we meet them at 12 o'clock in the afternoon?_

_Cordially,_

_Hermione_

Draco smirked at her and rolled his eyes. He penned a quick reply and gave it to her again.

_Now I see why you and Ginny are friends. I'm excited for us all to go out. Silly girl!_

_P.S. Your perfume is intoxicating._

Hermione flipped her hair around to get the scent of her perfume to assail Draco's nostrils. She smiled when he groaned with delight. He grabbed her hand and slid it into his lap, making her fully aware of how it effected him. She felt heat rush up to her face and need in her center.

"Class dismissed." At those words Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran out the door. Draco was shocked for a moment, casually walked out of class, then sped after her. When he finally reached their dorms, he found her leaning against the couch, in nothing but her bra and knickers.

"Granger... that didn't take you long." Draco smirked at her.

"Well, for some reason I was feeling hot. All those clothes were just too warm." She pulled off his robe and moved to undo his tie.

"I daresay, you are MUCH hotter, without clothes." He placed his hands under her bum, picking her up and carried her to his room. She made quick work, ridding him of his vest and undoing the buttons of his shirt. He took off her bra and panties quickly. The instant his boxer-briefs were down, he pushed her onto the bed and spread her legs. He couldn't wait to ram his dick into her, and he got straight to it. Hermione yelped in surprise as he shoved himself in her, making purposeful thrusts that he knew she loved.

"Oh Gods Draco, you're making me feel so good!" She panted. He kept his pace steady, and her moans increased as her tight hole clamped around him. He blinked his eyes in pleasure and thrust into her as hard and fast as he could. Moments later, he blew his load inside her. He slowly pulled out and laid next to her.

"Mmm, I've wanted you in this very position since the beginning of the year," pointing around his room. He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Have you really?" She smiled at him, leaning to face him on her side. "Well, I'm glad I wasn't the only one." She winked.

* * *

Hermione walked into the cramped tea shop hand in hand. When they spotted Harry and Ginny, she ran over and gave them both hugs. Draco hugged Ginny, and awkwardly shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to see you Potter." Draco made himself mean what he said, as odd as it felt. "I really appreciate what you did for me." Harry caught what Draco meant, all of it. The trial, saving him, being civil about Draco dating his best friend.

"Don't mention it Malfoy, it's a pleasant surprise to have you both invite us," he half-smiled. 'Maybe he was an alright guy.' Harry thought.

"Shall we leave you blokes to it then?" Ginny teased.

"Ha-ha," Hermione smiled as she mocked offense.

"Oi, I have to use the loo, I'll be back. 'Mione, want to come with?" Ginny asked.

"Um. Gin, I have to talk to her 'bout something real quick. Can I keep her around?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"Sure... I'll only be a moment." Harry watched her until she was out of earshot.

"'Mione, I want to tell you something."

"What Harry?" She leaned forward to show she was interested.

"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me... Tonight." He whispered as he quickly showed Hermione the ring under the table so that if there were any reporters around, they wouldn't get a picture. Hermione tried not to squeal with excitement for her best friends.

"Harry that's wonderful!" She lowered her voice, "I know she'll say yes. Quick, here she comes, tell me about it later."

"Tell you about later?" Ginny asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Erm... How Hagrid's latest magical creature project is going..." she lied quickly and Harry smiled, nodding madly.

"Yes. Those mobbly hugglewumps and the things they get up to!" Draco joked as he made up some nonsense creature. He saw Hermione try not to laugh and pretend to cough.

"Oh, I haven't heard anything about those. Hmm, we'll have to visit him after dinner tonight, won't we Harry?"

"Oh yes, definitely." he replied. Hermione 'coughed' harder.

They had a good lunch together. Hermione was so amazed as she observed their interactions. It baffled her every day how Draco was now a part of everything and they were all getting along. Perhaps there was hope for a lasting relationship with him after all.

* * *

**I know it was short-ish, but my chappies are all short.**

**So, things may get serious with Draco/Hermione real soon... What do you all think of that?**

**AND their marriage or whatever WILL NOT be the end of this story. There will be conflict.**

**Review snitches!**

**Amore des Pantalons**


	16. Chapter 16 Marry You aka SelfTitled

**Crappity Crap Crap Crapperson!**

**I wrote you all a bunch of lovelyness and hit the wrong button (ctrl alt something, but not delete) and it all disapparated! Fine I shall write you silly things instead.**

**Signs I've been reading/writing too much fanfiction:**

**I was eating on of my favorite holiday snacks, muddy buddies, and in joygasmic (joyful/orgasmic) bliss I said, "Oh Merlin that's good!"**

**I've been increasingly shouting "Bugger!" or "Well bugger me." or "Well I'll be buggered." AND, I'm American.**

**In 'bed' with my husband, I've almost said, "Oooh Draco!" many times. I'm tempted to see how he'll react... I imagine he'd laugh at me and thus kill the mood.**

**Anywho, this chapter is so cheesy, forgive me but it was necessary. It's like, a freaking fondue party.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor white cracker without a dime to my name. If I owned this crap, I would be rich and a better writer. ;-)**

* * *

Weeks passed, with Draco continually dragging Hermione into his bedroom. They didn't shag every time though, he didn't want her to believe that was the only reason she had been in his room. They were lying in bed in their sleep clothes on Valentine's morning. Hermione was reading the book he had had gotten her as he spooned her.

"You are the best thing, that's ever been mine." Draco told her. Hermione smiled back at him. "I love you, Hermione." He told her for the second time (that day). She turned to face him, ran a hand through his soft blond hair, and bowed down towards his forehead, placing a kiss on his brow.

"I love you Draco." She kissed him lovingly on the lips. He kissed back with everything he had. He felt like his heart would explode with the fulness he felt, more than he'd ever imagined. He wanted her be with him forever. He sat up slowly, so she wouldn't feel rejected, with a million thoughts running through his head. She had been wearing the necklace he had given her since just after breakfast on New Years day. It made him smile.

"Let's go to the common room. I'll order up some breakfast from the kitchens." They both headed to the study table and soon their meal appeared in front of them. They ate in silence and the plates disappeared after they had finished. They moved to the couch, Draco massaged Hermione's feet as she read.

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for...**

Draco sat on the Head's sofa, staring into the fire out of boredom as a wild idea popped into his mind.

"Hey, Granger?"

"Mmm?" She asked as she didn't look up from reading _Hogwarts a History _for the millionth time.

"I'm bored, let's go do something. Monte Carlo, Dubai perhaps..."

She finally lifted her eyes off the page and looked into his eyes. She could see the glimmer of mischief alive and well as she gazed into those grey orbs. "What? What are you talking about Mafloy?"

He stood up and playfully paced back and forth in front of her, then pointed out the window. "It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do..."

"Draco, I'm quite happy with my-"

"Hermione, let's go get married!" He interrupted.

"WHAT?" The "sacred text" that was _Hogwarts a History _dropped to the floor with a resounding thud.

**Dun-dun-duh**

"I'm serious, why not?" He examined the look on his girlfriends face, it was of utter disbelief. "Meet me by the Room of Requirement in two hours. I have an idea."

"Draco, I... this is... We're too young." She was so confused.

"You don't have to say yes or no just yet." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please, just meet me and then answer." Hermione nodded in acceptance. Draco rushed out the portrait hole without another word.

* * *

Two hours later, Hermione paced by the Room of Requirement anxiously. What was he on about? Was he serious? Was this something the old Malfoy would choose to humiliate her with? Bloody Hell! Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped in the air when Draco came out from the room.

"Merlin Draco, you gave me a fright!" She slapped his shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't want to spoil anything for you, so I snuck out quietly." Draco told her sincerely. "Okay, everything is set, you ready?"

Hermione hesitated to reply, but shook her head with a shaky nod.

"Okay then, let's go in." Draco walked back and forth 3 times thinking of what version of the room he wanted. A door appeared, and with a sigh Draco opened it. The second they entered, Flitwick queued the band. Hermione heard a xylophone give the musical intro. Draco started singing to her.

"_It's a beautiful night, we're lookin' for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Draco held both of her hands in his, looking her straight in the eyes, causing her to blush.

"_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

"_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Come on girl!_

_Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on girl."_

He started to dance with her, pointing up to someone she noticed as the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt... ready to perform the ceremony. No pressure right? Still, her heart pounded with excitement.

"_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready."_

He danced with her again and spun her around.

"_Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

"_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Draco pulled out a box, and opened the lid. Inside was a huge green diamond ring, surrounded in clear diamonds. It was gorgeous! It looked like a family heirloom that had been handed down for generations, and she'd wager that it was.

"_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooooh,_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl." _

As she reached out to examine the ring, he playfully clamped the box shut and slipped it in his pocket.

"_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool,_

_No I won't blame you;_

_It was fun girl."_

"_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready."_

They swung and danced with the music, and Draco cast a spell on both of them, putting them in wedding clothes. Draco was wearing a very dark brown suit with a cravat and light brown italian leather shoes. Hermione was wearing a gorgeous champagne colored wedding dress with lace at the top. It showed quite a bit of cleavage, but it was stunning. Around her waist was a brownish ribbon that matched Draco's suit.

"_Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Draco walked them up the red carpet isle. A woman with a crooked nose was on Draco's side of the Minister, another Ministry official serving as their witness.

"_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

"_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right not baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby"_

They came to a stop in front of Kingsley, and although they were dressed and ready to go, he was sincerely asking her with his eyes. Letting her know that she could say no if she wanted to, and he wouldn't hold it against her. He would do anything she wanted, but had to show her just how much he loved her.

"_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right not baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby."_

"_Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

As Draco finished his song the Minister spoke, "Ms. Granger, I wish to inform you on Mr. Malfoy's behalf, that you can leave this room if you wish. You are not in any way forced into this marriage, and your memories can be modified so that you may continue on as boyfriend an girlfriend, without any emotional pain, should you choose to not partake in this ceremony. Everyone in this room but myself and the witness, Mrs. Dalaby, and yourselves, will not recall what occurred in this ceremony once they leave the room. Mr. Malfoy, you had something you wanted to tell Ms. Granger?"

Hermione stayed silent as she hung onto every word. "Hermione, I love you more than I could ever imagine love to be. I love you more still, every day. I know I've done a lot of terrible things, but with your love, I have been cleansed of my inner demons. If you let me wake up next to you, I will tell you how beautiful you are, every day. I want to have children with you. I will never leave your side, and I will love you forever." He got down on one knee. "Hermione Granger, please grant me the immense pleasure of being my wife?"

"Draco..." Hermione's eyes shined with tears as a few trickled down her soft cheeks. "Do you mean that?"

"Every word." He sniffed to keep himself from letting his eyes water, and to prevent a tear from falling.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Yes! I will marry you, right here and now." Draco leapt up and kissed her, hugging her tightly to his chest.

He pulled back and looked at the Minister, nodding for him to begin. Kingsley performed the ceremony, and they barely remembered a word, because they were smiling so happily at each other and wanting to be married. They formed an unbreakable vow and Draco slipped the ring on Hermione's finger. Draco happened to have a family ring for him as well, Hermione put it on his finger. Kingsley finished up the ceremony, and they kissed each other with a smile on their lips. Draco pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione giggled, gods, she was a Malfoy. But as a famous Brit once said, 'What's in a name?'

"And I love you, my husband." She blushed, she couldn't believe she was married to her former enemy.

* * *

***blows nose into tissue* This is very mildly like my own wedding was. We semi-eloped, except we had our parents come.**

**Funny story, when the officiator said, "Do you take this woman (yadda yadda yadda)?" My husband whispered yes cause he was so caught up in the moment and everybody was like, "What?" LOL. So adorable. Awww, yay weddings! I've just turned into a mushy puddle of goo.**

**Okay. Review! And check out my other story/REVIEW it. "Can't Get You Outta My Head". I'll try to post a chapter on that one as well today.**

**Love,**

**The Gooey Pants**

***snort***


End file.
